30 días en mi habitación
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Todo puede suceder cuando no limpias tu habitación en un mes... o más... -¿Eso es un gremlin? ¡PAPAAAAAA!
1. ¿Que paso aquí?

**Personajes Son propiedad de Meyer, Trama? bueno esa es mía :D**

**Emmett: D: waaaaa! Andyy' de NUEVO SE LA FUMO!**

**Andyy: ¬¬**

**Emmett: ejeemm.. 8-) bueno, solo leean & que creen!'?**

**todos: ¿Que Emmett?**

**Emmett: Seré el que diga el Disclairme (HH'**

**Andyy: Te crees por eso? Bueno, eres mi favorito Emmy n_n**

**Emmett: :'D Lo se, lo se, bueno, chicos.. A LEEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que sucedio aqui?<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¡IISAABBEELLAAA!

-¡MANDEEEEEEE!- grite del otro lado de la casa -¿Charlie?

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!- grito desde la sala

A regañadientes, me adentre en la casa, ya que estaba en el patio trasero, me preocupe al saber que Charlie me había dicho que necesitaba mi ayuda, porque siendo honesta, nunca necesitaba mi ayuda…

-¿Que pasa papa?

-¿Podrías pasarme el control remoto?

"H_ijo de tu Santa Madre, que es mi Señora abuela & la Madre de mis Tíos…." _ Decía mi subconsciente

-Cállate- murmuré

-¿Mande?-dijo mi papá sin dejar de ver la televisión

-Nada padre, nada

Tome el control remoto, se lo di y sin mirarme más me susurro un "gracias" ¿Acaso le pesaban tanto como para levantarse y tomar el maldito control? La respuesta era si. Mierda. Mi estomago estaba rugiendo.

"_Aliméntame... Aliméntame… Aliméntame…" _ decía una vocecita

-Ya, yaa...- me decía a mi misma… ¿Tan loca estaba? _"Si, estas tan loca que eres novia de un vampiro"_- Cierto- conteste

Sin más ni más, me preparé un enorme sándwich con todo los ingredientes habidos & por haber, tenía mucha hambre... demasiada. Esto no era normal. Solo tenía mucha hambre, cuando me iba a pasar algo malo…

-Bella- dijo mi papa quedito- ¿Qué cocinas?

-Nada…- mentí

-¿Eso es… Sándwich?

-Ya te preparo uno Charlie…- dije totalmente derrotada, él tenía el olfato como de un gato… muy agudo, een fin prepare otro emparedado al ahí se va, &se lo deje en la mesita de la sala, mientras yo me iba a la cocina a comerme el mío con un vaso de coca-cola. Una vez terminado mi "comida" –si se le puede llamar comida- y con paso lento y perezoso me fui a mi habitación…

-¡SANTA MI…MADREEEEE!- grite desde la entrada de mi habitación

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?

Y en menos de cinco minutos Charlie ya estaba a mi lado apuntando con su arma. Estaba agitado y estaba más despierto que hace diez minutos, los ojos abiertos de par en par, con su mano firme sosteniendo su pistola

-¿Dónde es el peligro Bell's?- pregunto alarmado

-Papá..-dije sorprendida

-¿Dónde?- empezaba a incomodar

-Ejeem… Papa, no hay ningún peligro

-Oh, lo siento- dijo tomando una posición, más normal & rascándose la cabeza- ¿Entonces que sucedió?

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte exaltada- ¡mira!- dije señalando mi habitación- nunca en mi vida había tenido la habitación así…

-Vaya…- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello- Tienes razón, es mejor que comiences a limpiar hija

-Lo se, gracias por el apoyo moral

-De nada

Dicho esto, se bajo y siguió viendo tranquilamente su partido de basquetbol _"¿Qué mierda es esto? Isabella Swan, tu eres una mujer pulcra y aquí, no duermes tu, ¡esto es un chiquero!" _ Tratando de ignorar esa estúpida vocecita en mi cabeza, baje por una cubeta con agua, trapeador, escoba, plumero y bolsas para basura, una vez teniendo todo me adentre en mi cuarto. Para no aburrirme, me puse los audífonos del nuevo celular que Edward me había comprado y me sumergí escuchando música _paralizer_ de finger eleven…

Esto estaba más sucio que un maldito cadáver en descomposición, no se veía el inicio del suelo, ni el final del mismo, no sabía donde estaba la puerta. ¡Que horror! Me había quedado encerrada en mi propio cuarto genial.

-Charlie- le hable, no hubo respuesta- ¡Charlie!- grite quitándome los audífonos

Caminando entre toda la ropa, libros, basura, comida, cosas y de más, comencé a escuchar un extraño ruido… Me giré a ver alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo.

-¿Qué rayos?

Silencio.

-Solo me falta que tenga Criaturas extrañas en mi habitación… ¿Desde hace cuanto no limpio esta habitación?

-Meseeeeeesssss… -dijo una voz terrorífica.

Cierto. Había alguien más en mi habitación

* * *

><p><strong>Jake: Jajaja! Yo seré el que despide a los lectores toma eso Emmy!<strong>

**Emmett: ¬¬**

**Jake: Bueno, mi querida Andyy' -abrazandola & dandole un beso- Gracias por permitirme despedir a los lectores**

**Andyy: Si Jake... -hiperventilando- daah xD**

**Jake: ¿Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy? -acercandose- dejenme contarles que esto le sucedio a Andyy**

**Andyy: ...**

**Jake: Bueno! Dejen un Review, && seguiré despidiendolos! un beso a todos! Nos leeremos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	2. Día 1

**Emmett: Wenaaaaas!- gritando por todo FF- miren a quien traigo conmigo**

**Jasper: Eem.. hola Chicos**

**-Emmett: !Saluda bien Jazzie Gay!**

**Jasper: ¬¬' ya deja eso, Emmet, eso fue otro cuento..**

**Emmett: vale vale.. gay :B**

**Jasper: Dios mío- suspiro- Aqui estamos una vez más con Andyy :D Esta vez, la victima es Bella (66'**

**Andyy': (AA' Soy un angelito -sonrisa malevola-**

**Bella: O.O -tick nervioso- ...**

**Jasper: Bueno, aqui va el siguiente capi, los personajes somos de Meyer! -cara triste- Pero Andyy' juega con nostros!**

**Emmett: Cierto... ¡A LEEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1: Pelusín<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-… ¿ho…ho…Hola?

-¡Holitaaas!

-¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Comencé a tratar de correr entre tanta montaña de ropa de comida y todo eso, tratando de buscar un lugar a salvo, y sin voltear a ver que era lo que me había dicho "holitas"- ¡papá! ¡Papá! Papá… ¿papá?

¿Dónde fregados estaba mi papá? En eso la canción de mensaje comenzó a sonar… Saque el teléfono & me subí en un… ¿mueble? Quien sabe que era, el chiste es que me subí y observando a mi alrededor y verificar que no había nada extraño, leí el mensaje en voz alta

-Bell's, te llame a tu puerta muchas veces pero no me respondiste, trate de abrir tu cuarto, pero por lo visto le pusiste seguro... Te quería avisar que me iré por un mes de la casa, me mandaron a trabajar lejos ¿lo puedes creer? Algo sumamente extraño… Bueno hija, Te quiero, EDWARD NO PUEDE ENTRAR A LA CASA O LO MATO… ¡Nos vemos en un mes!

-Mi padre en buen momento se largo a "trabajar"- murmure enojada- ¿Qué me falta?

Ahora sonaba mi teléfono... Tenía una llamada entrante de Edward… ¡Si! ¡El me podía ayudar!

-¡Edward!- grite emocionada

-Bella, ya se que da gusto saber de mi- dijo el muy arrogante- Pero lamento decirte amor, que me tengo que ir

-¿A dónde?- pregunte preocupada

-De caza, nos iremos a México; dicen que ahí los animales son muy salvajes y difíciles de matar…

-Edward… Esos son los mexicanos, no los animales

-Ouh… Como sea, iremos a México

-¿Iremos?- pregunte asustada-¿Quiénes?

-Todos los Cullen

-Yo... Edward, no me dejees, ¡deberías de ver que hay aquí!

-Tranquila nena, todo estará bien

¿Nena? Me pregunte internamente

-Edward yo...

Nos vemos Bell's

-Espera… Criaturas

-¡Adiós!

-¡hay criaturas extrañas en mi habitación!- dije lo más rápido posible

-….

Había colgado. "_Puto cabrón, te dejo hablando sola… Tendrás que enfrentarte a la soledad y a la gran pesadilla de limpiar tu habitación"_

-Cállate estúpida voz

"_Cállate tu estúpida Bella"_

-…

Vaya… Mi conciencia tenía más poder sobre mí, aburrida y un poco asustada, observe a mí alrededor hasta que mis ojos se posaron en una cosa… peluda… blanca…. Que se movía... ¡Se movía!

-A…A…Ale… ¡ALEJATE MALDITO MARCIANO!

"_Que inteligente Bella…"_

-¿Holitas? ¡Holitas!

-¿Que mier…?

Esa cosa peluda hablaba... ¡ha-bla-ba! Tenía unos ojos chiquititos chiquititos, negros, una boquita rosa, pequeñita y su voz era muy aguda… tenía unas manitas, peluditas & muy chiquitas, del tamaño de una goma de borrar, esa cosa… ¡era del tamaño de una libreta!

-¡holitas!- volvió a decir

-Awwwwwww!- dije llevándome las manos a la boca- ven acá

Entonces, la cosa peluda… comenzó a saltar y llego a mí de tres brincos, me miro con sus ojos chiquititos, y comenzó a ronronear y a restregarse como un gato, su pelo blanco y suave me hacían cosquillas.

-¡basta!- decía entre risas- Me haces cosquillas… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tu tiiienes, que poniiirme un noombriii…

-¿Un nombre?- dije hablando su idioma… ¿Qué me pasaba?

-SHIIIII- chillo de emoción

-Tú te llamarás… _Pelusin_

-SHIIIIIIIIIII- grito aun más extasiado- Pelushiin, pelushiin! Wuuuuu wuuu ¡WUUUUUUUUU!

Entonces de una manera tan extraña, _pelusin_ comenzó a "rebotar" si por así decirlo, por los únicos espacios libres de mi habitación, mientras que yo, me encogía en mi rincón… Se había emocionado mucho, tanto que rompió unos cuadros… ¡la foto de Edward y yo! Waaa... pero me era satisfactorio ver a mi _pelusin_ feliz; era tan tierno… tan dulce… ¿Cómo pensé que era un extraterrestre?

"_simple; ves mucha televisión"_

-Cierto…-conteste- Necesito una grabadora

No se como, no me pregunten cuando, pero milagrosamente tenía una grabadora en mis manos, y _pelusin _estaba enfrente mío, sonriendo, mostrándome sus dientillos… se parecían a los de un gatito chiquito.

-Necesito… un silbato- dije dubitativa

Pelusin solo parpadeo tres veces y el maldito silbato estaba en mi otra mano…

-¡JODER!- grite- ¡eres una criatura mágica!

-SHIIII- contesto él

-¡Saque la lotería contigo _pelusin!-_ dije abrazándolo- ¡Te adoro!

-shi…-dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho después de unos instantes se quedo dormido.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había anochecido... ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Poco a poco se me cerraban los ojos… Tenía tanto sueño…

-Quiero una manta…- dije medio dormida

Y _pelusin _ me dio una manta, estábamos cómodos, nos acomodamos en una de tantas pilas de ropa y basura y comenzamos a dormir… Me levante abruptamente, despertando a _Pelusin_

-Lo siento, solo…-dije tomando la grabadora- Tengo que hacer algo

La tome entre mi mano y apreté el botón de grabar:

-Día uno: Hoy en mi habitación, encontré a mi primer mascota ¡Así es! Se llama _Pelusin_ ¡di hola pelusin!

-¡!

-Buen chico, bueno, hoy estamos cansados, no hicimos mucho, pero, fue agotador el descubrir a mi mascota, ya la amo, jeje, es tan tierno; aww, me muero sin mi _pelusin _mi padre me ah abandonado y Edward también… ¿curioso no? Bueno… -bostezo- Me voy a dormir, mañana será el día número dos en mi habitación… Cambio & Fuera…

Y así finalizo mi día, con _Pelusin, _ su magia increíble y con mucho sueño.

¿Qué me esperaría el día de mañana?

* * *

><p><strong>Jake: Oh, Andyy Te amo, eres una grande escritora<strong>

**Andyy': TAMBIEN TE AMO! -emocionada se avalanza sobre Jake-**

**Carlisle: Ejeem..- carraspea- Bueno, al parecer Jake esta "ocupado" con Andyy', creo que hoy me toca despedirlos**

**Jake: Despidelos porfa- agitado-**

**Carlisle: ¿les gusto este capi? Espero que sii! dejen un hermoso Review && ojala los despida o reciba pronto**


	3. Día 2

**Emmett: wenaaaaaaas señoritaas -guiñando ojos- ¿Como andais?**

**Carlisle: Señoritas, buenas tardes -sonriendo sexymente- ¿Como les va?**

**Todas: Carlislee! -baba-**

**Andyy: heeey grrr - ¬¬'- es mío por el momento**

**Emmett: e_e Como sea! Ya saben a leeeeer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2: Frick &amp; la noche Zombiana<strong>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desperté &amp; <em>pelusin<em> no estaba acostado conmigo, estaba estático observándome

-¡aaaaaah! ¡Pelusin! ¿Qué haces cosita?

¿Cosita?

Pelusin no se movía para nada, me senté poco a poco, sintiendo desde mi dedo meñique del pie hasta la última punta del cabello un dolor inmenso… Extrañaba mi cama… waaa y yo no había comenzando con la limpieza. Regresando al tema de Pelusin, seguía ahí inerte... sin moverse, parecía muerto…

-¿Pelusin?

De repente sus ojos se movieron lentamente y se posaron en los míos, nos observamos un rato... y después hablo lentamente:

-Estoy tan deprimido

-¿Qué mierda?

-Oh si, ¡Bella! necesito un abrazo… me quiero morir

-¿Pelusin?

-Si, soy yo, ¿acaso ya no me quieres?- dijo ofendido- ¡lo sabía! Solo te va a gustar ese estúpido niñito que dice "shii" en ves de "si"

-No… no… Claro que te quiero ¿también te llamas pelusin?- pregunte un poco en shock

-No, mi triste nombre es Frick... muy poco original ¿no crees?

Pobre Pelusin...Digo Frick, tenía graves problemas emocionales… ¿será emo? Pues no parecía, se veía igual de lindo y adorable que mi pelusin, y me daba ternura… aww

-No Frick, es un nombre lindo- dije abrazándolo

-¿Eso piensas Bella?- pregunto con voz quebrada

-¿Sabes mi nombre?

-¿Quién no lo sabe?- dijo de nuevo con su mismo tono depresivo- Eres la dueña de todo esto

-Vaya…- dije trastornada- ¿Eres el único a parte de pelusin?

-Neh- dijo indiferente- Existen muchos más

-¿muchos más?- dije al borde del pánico

-Si, pero con el tiempo los conocerás

-Yo… esto… bueno

Se creo un enorme silencio, un poco incomodo para mí, porque para Frick; era como si yo no existiera… Cuando observe la porquería de cuarto que tenía, me puse en pie – o algo parecido- y busque una bolsa…

-Toma Bella- dijo Frick extendiéndome con la mano una bolsa negra grande

-Gracias Frick- dije sonriéndole

-Como sea…

-¿Me ayudarías a limpiar este chiquero Frick?

-Como sea…

-Bueno, lo tomaré como un si

Entonces, entre los dos, nos repartimos la primera tarea: Levantar todas las envolturas de comida, fue rápido, bueno, yo lo hice rápido ya que Frick estaba llorando, lamentándose y recogiendo después de cinco horas de llorar, al finalizar el trabajo, nos sentamos en la manta que pelusin me había dado y Frick, comenzó a comer un pedazo de botella de la misma basura.

-¿Quieres?

-No Frick- dije amablemente- Yo no como eso

-Pues que especial saliste- dijo triste- se que no te agrada, pero no...

-Frick- dije abrazando a esa bola de pelos- Yo me alimento de comida

-aaah- dijo- Entonces morirás de hambre

-¡que!

-Si, aquí no hay comida..

-noo, no…- mis tripas comenzaron a gruñir

"_Alimentanoss… alimentanosss… hambre… comer…. Coca cola…"_ esa voz interior –que no era mi conciencia- comenzaba a darme miedo

"_Claro que no, no soy yo... esa es otra faceta tuya... Como "pelusin""_

Genial, estaba más peor, con hambre, con mi loca conciencia, con pelusin versión Frick y sin comida ni agua y para el colmo, con una habitación todavía hasta la ma... más escondida esquina llena de porquería…

Como no tenía más luz que la del celular, comencé a alumbrar para mi rinconcito y comencé a acomodarme; después cerré los ojos.

-Buenas noches Frick

-…

-¿Frick?- dije asustada- ¿Estas ahí Frick?

-Zombieeeeeeee, Zombiiieeeeeee

-¡FRICK!¡PELUSIN!¡EDWARD!¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Zombieeee's

Arrinconada contra la pared, y alumbrando lo más que podía con mi celular, prendi la grabadora y comencé a hablar…

-Soy... soy… soy Bella… este... Este es … es... es el día dos… -zombieeeeees (voces de fondo)- ¡Estoy… Estoy encerrada en mi maldito cuarto!... ¡AYUDENME!

* * *

><p><strong>Jake: Nos vamos! andyy tiene prisa!<strong>

**Andyy: Vamonos Jakeee! -corriendo- Jasper despiertaa!**

**Jasper: eeh? -modorro- Andyyy! no me dejeees! -corriendo**

**Jake: Dejen review! -corriendo- Os queremos!**

**Jasper: Nos vemos Chicaas!**


	4. Día 3

_Emmett: Dios mío Andyy es muy tarde para dar disclairme -medio adormilado con pijama y su osito de felpa-_

_Andyy: Lo se U.U pero no podía dormir & pues... quizé escribir -pucheros_

_Emmett: Awww no mi Andyy -abrazandola- Esta bien por ti daré disclairme_

_Andyy: Gracias Emmmy *-*_

_Emmett: Ya saben, somos propiedad de Meyer, y los demás personjaes que aparezcan (peter, campanita zombies bla bla bla) tampoco son propiedad de ella. Solo es dueña de la trama..._

_¡Dsifruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3: Peter Pan &amp; Capitan Musho<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Comeer…Comerrr... comeerr- decían esas voces en la oscuridad de la noche

"_no oigo, no oigo tengo orejas de pescado" _cantaba mentalmente, estaba en mi rincón, sintiendo y oyendo como las cosas y toda la porquería se movía poco a poco, y daba paso a algo espeluznante…

-Zombiiee's- decían voces extrañas

-Mama, mama, mama, mama- decía al borde del llanto- Prometo limpiar más seguido mi habitación… ¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-….

-¿Frick? ¿Pelusin? ¿Alguien carajo?

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!- susurraba una vocecita

-¡Aquí!- grite sobre el mugroso ruido de zombies & toda esa mama... marea de cosas horribles

-¡tienes que decir con tu corazón que crees en todo esto!

-¿Qué mierd…?

-¡hazlo! Para poder ayudarte

-Creo en todo esto…Creo, creo- cerré mis ojos y comencé a decirlo con todas mis fuerzas- Creo en los zombies, creo, creo, creo en los seres mágicos creo, creo, creo en los vampiros y lobos ¡CREO; CREO!

Entonces, a través de mis parpados cerrados, una luz comenzó a alumbrar toda la habitación, abrí lentamente mis ojos, y la luz fue segadora por un instante, cuando pude ver, quede boca abierta al ver a mi salvador…

-¡Largo criaturas extrañas! Déjenla en paz- decía él

-Zombieee- algunos zombis se arrastraban entre la porquería, otros eran la misma basura, pero la gran mayoría –como unos quince- se iban disipando debajo de la porquería ¿Qué había debajo de todo eso?

-Zombiiee- dijo una voz, súper aguda súper aguda

Y poco a poco se fueron disipando aquellas criaturas, mientras que la luz, me cegaba horriblemente.

-¡ah! Mis ojos…-decía tratando de ver quien había sido mi salvador

-¿Estas bien Bella?- decía aquella hermosa voz

-S...Si- conteste tratando de ver quien era- Gracias; ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy…- dijo volando lo más alto de mi habitación, hasta que topo en el techo y grito. -¡Peter Pan!

-Vale, vale, ya en serio...-decía tranquila- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Peter pan- decía molesto- Si no crees en mi, desapareceré y quedarás sola

-¡No!- dije desesperada- Creo, creo, creo

Entonces, "Peter Pan" comenzó a volar por toda la habitación, depositando pequeñas bolas de luz en ciertos lugares, para alumbrar mi tétrica habitación… Algo que si funciono.

-¡En verdad eres tu!-dije emocionada al poder contemplar verdaderamente a Peter

-Claro que si, mensa- dijo el levitando

Era tan bello… Su cabello rubio alborotado me hacía babear –más que por el cabello de Edward- sus ojos celestes, esa "ropa" que traía puesta… ¡Dios, ese niño era tan apuesto!

-¿Cu-Cuantos años t-tienes?

-Creo que quince

-Demasiado chico…-susurré para mí

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto él

-Dieciocho- susurré

-Muy grande- dijo para sí

Me decepcione al escuchar eso…

Esperen.

¿Me decepcione? ¿No se supone que yo amo a Edward?

_Se Supone_ dijo mi malvada mente

Cierto. Se Supone

-¡Mushiiiin!-gritaron a lo lejos

-¿Qué mier…?-dijimos al unisón

Entonces salió volando –no se de donde rayos- un algodón de azúcar ¡oh si! El señor había tenido compasión de mí y me mando algo de comer…

-¡Mushiin!- dijo esa voz dulce...huum… hambre.

-¡Comida!-grite emocionada

Entonces, tome ese algodón de azúcar y le arranque lo que parecía ser una gran pastilla de caramelo, y lo disfrute... Humm, sabía a fresa…

-Este… Bella

-¿Gustas?

-No gracias, estoy lleno, pero aaam… observa-dijo señalando al algodón

A regañadientes observe mi comida y vomite lo que había tragado…

¡Me había comido un ojo de pelusin/Frick/mushin!

¡Soy la dueña más terrible del mundo!

Solo se escuchaba el lloriqueo de mi pobre mascota mágica

-Porque señor- decía muy apenada- Porque

-Hey tranquila Belly Bell's

-Por… ¿Cómo me dijiste?-paré abruptamente mi drama

-¿Belly Bell's?

-Me gusta- dije sonriéndole y provocando que Peter se sonrojara

¡Oh si! Por fin hacia que alguien se sonrojara por mi ¡Toma eso conciencia!

…_.*_

Después de lamentarme unas cuentas horas por haberme tragado el ojo de mushin, Peter opto por que le pusiéramos un parche, se veía tan lindo aww, ternurita daba, entonces de pusimos Mushin el tuerto… ok, no, solo bromeaba, le decía Capitán Musho, ya que Peter decía que se parecía mucho a Garfio.

Estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo, ya no distinguía el día de la noche, por la gran marea de porquería que tenía en mi cuarto –y eso que ya había limpiado-

-Belly Bell's, mañana limpiaremos el resto-decía Peter con voz adormilada

-Chip Peter, gracias por ayudarme

-No hay de que Belly Bell's

Amaba ese apodo.

-Buenas noches Peter- dije acomodándome en mi ya designado espacio para dormir, arropándome con capitán musho

-Buenas…Belly Bell's- dijo quedándose dormido por ahí

-Si… Peter- dije secundándolo segundos después.

* * *

><p>*los 3 puntos significaban qu la conciencia no tenia nada que decir xD<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jake: Buenas madrugadaas! -con boxers-<em>

_Andyy: babaaa_

_Jake: ok, ok, se que te procoque Andyy, pero estaba a la mitad de un sueño!_

_Andy:..._

_Jake: demasiada información -suspira- ¿que ta este capi? ¿se la rifo o no? Pobre de Capitan musho! -triste- ¡Bella eres una caníbal!_

_Bella: Jake, yo..._

_Jake -ofendido- Canibal!_

_Bella: oooh -T-T- entrando en trauma-_

_Jake: -respira hondo- bueno, espero le dejen el review merecido a Andyy_

_Andyy: -botezando-_

_Jake: me la llevo, espero dejen comentarios & nos leeremos en el rox capitulo -Carga a Andyy & se va-_


	5. Día 4

**Emmett: ¡Buenos días señor Sol! ¡Buenos días señor del pan! ¡buenos días A todo FanFiction! ¡Buenos Días Andyy'! - saludando a todo mundo-**

**Andyy: Buenos días Emmy' n_n**

**Emmett: Descanse maravillosamente &&' vengo con energías para decir el disclairme *w***

**Jasper: Pero al contrario mío, no me dejaste dormir Emmett -.-**

**Emmett: Yooo? -ofendido- que falsos me levantas Jasper**

**Jasper: Tus ronquidos son terribles...**

**Andyy': ...**

**Emmett: Bueno, bueno, despues discutiremos eso, ya saben! los personajes osease nosotros somos propiedad de meyer, Los demas cuates (peter, zombies, panes, comida etc) propiedad de otar gente T.T la trama simplemente es de Andyy! A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Soledad? Nah lo creo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Todo en esta vida es de color rosa, los arboles, las plantas, el cielo, los elefantes, tooodo es de color rosa, tu vida… _

_No, tu vida es una porquería, tu padre te abandono, tu novio se largo a tragar mexicanos, tu "amigo" Jake no ha dado señales de vida, te has tragado a tu mascota & sientes atracción por un chico de quince, ¡ósea hello Bella!..."_

-¡Aaaaah!- dije gritando y levantándome de mi rinconcito-Yo… yo... yo...

Pero todo estaba medio oscuro. Peter estaba dormido al igual que… ¿Y capitán mucho? Rayos. Soy tan mala dueña que no se donde rayos esta mi mascota mágica.

-Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño- me repetía a mi misma.

Saque mi teléfono celular y mire la hora; eran las siete de la mañana y en mi habitación todo seguía oscuro. ¿Por qué?

_Porque tienes una porquería de habitación; y eso no permite que entre la luz del sol "Belly Bell's"_

-Cállate estúpida conciencia

Mire a todos lados y al parecer todo estaba tranquilo. Dios me moría de hambre, no eh comido nada desde hace tres días de seguro ya estoy flaca y desnutrida y así Edward ya no querrá nada conmigo… Aah ya me entro la depresión. Mi vida era tan miserable, tan depresiva, era una mujer olvidada, a mis cortos dieciocho años ya había amado, pero no en toda la extensión de la palabra, no tuve mi boda, no tuve hijos, no… ¿Por qué me preocupo por esto? El no comer me afecta.

-¿Peter?- susurré lo más bajito posible- ¿Peter?

-Hmm, campanita- decía dormido- hoy no te toca

-¿eu?- acaso… ¿Era lo que yo creía?- Peter… Despierta

-Ya no campanita…- decía aun dormido- Me gusta otra, entiéndelo

-¡Peter!- le grite, esto era embarazoso

-¡Arriba las manos Garfio, prepárate para morir!- dijo levantándose de golpe y empuñando su espada

-Esto…- dije bajando la cabeza- Soy Bella…

-¡Oh! Perdóname Belly Bell's- dijo bostezando- Pero siempre me despierto así, ya sabes hay que estar alerta.

Guiñándome un ojo. Y yo me sonroje furiosamente. ¿Por qué era tan patética? Pareciera que tengo un letrero en la frente que dice _"Ponme atención" _

_Tienes el cartel en la frente imbécil. Deberías de quitártelo si no quieres que Peter se burle de ti._

Me lleve las manos inconscientemente a la frente y si en efecto, mi conciencia tenía razón, tenía un letrero que decía "ponme atención" aunque la letra no era mía… Era parecida a la caligrafía de Edward.

-Edward- suspiré

-¿Quién es Edward?- pregunto un curioso Peter

-Es…-dude un poco- Un amigo

¿Qué? ¿Un amigo? Que inteligente de tu parte querida Bella, has negado por primera vez a tu novio que es un sexy vampiro. Genial.

-Ah- dijo no muy convencido- ¿Tanto quieres a tu "amigo"?- hizo énfasis en amigo

-Si, es alguien muy cercano.

_Mira, ya sabes mentir con mayor facilidad… ¡MENTIROSA!_

Ahí estaba de nuevo mi conciencia malvada. Me dolía el estomago, ya no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, ni de explicarle a Peter que Edward no era mi "amigo" en que problemas me había metido…

-Te ves mal Belly Bell's- dijo Peter un poco preocupado

-Es que… tengo hambre…

-¡Cierto! No has comido- dijo lo obvio- No tardo iré por comida

-Pero…

-¡Regreso!

-…

Esta era ahora mi nueva vida, tan miserable y tan…

-Regrese- dijo Peter con unos paquetes

-Vaya si que eres rápido- dije

-Más que superman

-Si claro- le seguí el juego- ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Oh mira, unos amigos me lo regalaron, espero y te guste

-Con hambre todo sabe bueno- conteste

-Bueno, toma- dijo entregándome los paquetes- Yo estaré, por allá levantando alguna basura

Y dicho esto se perdió en la inmensidad de mi habitación. Mire curiosa los paquetes que me había dado y eran hojas, si, eran hojas envolviendo… ¿pan?

-Peter- grite a través de la habitación

-Mande- me contesto desde un punto desconocido de ahí

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es pan _lembas*_ te digo que unos amigos me lo regalaron para ti Belly Bell's

-Pan lembas…-susurre- Yo había leído algo, pero no recuerdo en donde

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto me lleve el pedazo de pan a la boca y lo saboree… ¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS TODO PODEROSO SEÑORA NUESTRA MADRE DE TODOS LOS PECADORES HIJOS DE NUESTRO SEÑOR DIOS PADRE! ¡Este pan era una locura! Demasiado bueno, ni tan suave ni tan duro, ni salado ni insípido, era P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O.

Entonces mire los paquetes me había regalado Peter, y mínimo eran como una docena. ¡Oh si! No moriría de hambre por un tiempo, y más aparte Peter ¡me había traído una caja de Cola Cola! Eres tan bueno Dios…

-¡Gracias Peter!- le grite feliz

-De nada Belly Bell's- dijo alegre- Todo lo que sea por ti…

-…

Había creído que me encontraba sola y abandonada en este mundano lugar que era mi habitación, pero me había dado cuenta de que tenía verdaderos amigos aquí. Oh ya me había puesto sentimental. Peter era tan amable conmigo, capitán musho, pelusin y frik eran increíbles. Tome mi grabadora y grabe de nuevo.

-Hoy es mi día cuatro, eh probado el pan Lembas y es una bendición del cielo este jodido pan, padre, si llegas a escuchar esto… ¡Cómprame pan Lembas! – risas de fondo de Peter- Conocí a un amigo, se llama Peter Pan, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Saluda Peter!- Holaaaaa ¿A quien saludo Belly Bell's?- ¿Verdad que es una ternura? Bueno, pensé que estaría sola en esta temible habitación, pero tengo amigos que me acompañaran en mi travesía, Peter, Musho, Frick y Pelusin… Cambio y fuera.

¿Soledad? Nah creo.

* * *

><p><em>Pan Lembas: Es el pan que se come Frodo &amp;&amp;' Sam en la pelicula el señor de los anillos, proporcionado por los Elfos<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jake: Vaya Andyy' te volaste la barda -orgulloso-<strong>

**Andyy: Lo se Jake :D Gracias n_n**

**Bella: Pues yo no digo lo mismo ¬¬'**

**Andyy': Tu calla... ¡Canibal!**

**Bella: No quería, pero... -trauma-**

**Jake: Bueno, bueno, chicos nos leeremos en el siguiente capi, espero que les haya gustado, Andyy' se esfuerza mucho por crear estos capitulos**

**Andyy: ya Jake -sonrojada-**

**Jake: Bueno, recuerden, si les gusto, dejen Review n_n ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Día 5

**Emmett: Buenas taaaaaaaaaardeees! ¿What's up! aaay, bueno, bueno, como estan todos?**

**Todos: Bien Emmett**

**Emmett: Así me gusta, miren hoy les presentare a mi mejor amigo; vamos rudolf ven, ven chiquito *-* Miren! el es rudolf, mi perro**

**Todos: awwwww *-***

**Emmett: Me lo regalo Andyy'**

**Andyy: (HH De nada Emmy n_n**

**Emmett: Rudolf me acompañó el día de hoy para decir el disclairme; el cual es de que todos los personas somos propiedad de meyer; los demás (zombies, panes, Peter, y asociados, son propiedad de otros)**

**Emmett &&' Andyy': A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Un lobo en el armario.<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Lo hicimos!- gritaba Peter- ¡Belly Bell's hemos juntado cinco bolsas de basura!<p>

-Si Peter- decía divertida por su actitud- Pero no hemos limpiado nada, todo sigue igual

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, todo sigue igual- decía un poco triste

-Dios mío, ¿Tanto tiempo tenía sin limpiar?

-seeeeeee- decían voces extrañas

-Eso…Eso… ¿fue lo que creo que fue?- dijo Peter

-Eem… Chip- dije con un tic en mi ojo.

Mi mascota mágica había desaparecido, y en realidad estaba muy triste por eso ¿A dónde había ido Pelusin/Frick/Capitán Musho? ¿Me habrá tomado rencor porque me trague un ojo suyo? ¡Qué horror!

-Por ahí debe de andar P.* Belly Bell's, no te preocupes- decía Peter

-Eso espero, pero sobre todo que no me haya tomado rencor

-Créeme no lo hará

Después de eso, ambos optamos por comenzar a limpiar una zona especifica de la habitación, por lo que comenzamos con mi rincón, empezamos a despejar, a quitar basura, porquería, libros, ropa sucia... Ugh y un sinfín de cosas, para ambientizar un poco el lugar puse música con mi celular que increíblemente llevando ya casi una semana no se le había acabado la batería. En estos momentos le daba gracias a Edward por comprarme este teléfono. Oh sí. Limpiábamos y cantábamos al ritmo de _tear away _ y poco a poco mi rincón comenzó a tomar una forma un poco más decente.

Como dos horas después, por fin habíamos terminado y nos sentamos a comer un poco de pan _lembas _ oooh como amaba ese jodido pan, y por lo visto, Peter nunca había probado la coca Cola, porque quedo fascinado con ella.

-¡Dios, Belly Bell's, esto esta riquísimo!

-Si Peter- decía con un pedazo de pan en la boca- La Coca Cola es lo mejor

-Ya lo veo- decía tomándose la tercer lata de coca

-Si…

Y mientras comíamos tranquilamente en mi rincón, comenzamos a escuchar un ruido extraño. Al principio no le pusimos atención, pero después el ruido comenzó a ser un poco más intenso.

-Peter…-dije dubitativa-¿Escuchas eso?

-Fuerte y claro- contesto

Entonces, me levante de mi lugar y comencé a seguir el sonido, poco a poco me acercabas más y más a aquel ruido, que parecían gritos de hombre… ¿Será? Comencé a caminar entre los pequeños caminillos que habíamos hecho Peter y yo, y por fin había llegado al origen de los ruidos.

Mi armario.

_Eres más fuerte que esto, ere más fuerte que esto_ me decía mentalmente.

_Sinceramente no eres más fuerte que esto, estas al borde de la locura. _Decía mi retorcida conciencia

-Gracias por apoyo

_De nada._

-Era sarcasmo

_Lo mío también, imbécil_

-…

Con manos temblorosas, comencé a abrir lentamente el armario, cerrando un poco los ojos con miedo de encontrarme algo terroríficamente desagradable. Cuando por fin estuvo abierta la puerta quede pasmada.

-¡Si! ¡Eh ganado! ¡Soy un perro en esto de matar zombis!

-¿Seth?- decía incrédula

-¿Bella? ¡Dios, escuchaste mis plegarias!- decía abalanzándose sobre mí- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias…

-¿De qué?- decía aun sorprendida

-¡Llevo aquí, tres meses, dos semanas, cuatro días, quince horas, veintidós minutos con quince segundos encerrado en este lugar!

-Creo que… ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco

-Ven vamos a comer y me explicas

Regresamos a mi rincón por los caminillos y Seth comenzó a comer unos cuantos panes de los que Peter me había traído; por cierto ¿Dónde estaba Peter? Después lo buscaría.

-Ahora Seth, dime ¿Qué hacías en mi armario?

-No lo sé- decía escupiendo migajas d pan- Cierto día pedí una aventura a una estrella fugaz, y al día siguiente me encontré encerrado en ese lugar.

-Qué extraño- decía pensativa

-Lo sé

-¿Cómo sobreviviste ahí?

-Al principio, pues estaba desesperado, gritaba porque alguien me escuchara pero nada; después llego una cosa peluda, así de chiquita, y me ayudo en mis tres meses de calvario

-¿Pelusin?-

Exacto, ese monillo, ¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi mascota

-Aah, bueno, pues él me dio esto- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un _PSP* _- increíblemente le pedía algo y me lo daba, esa criatura sí que era genial. Entonces, pues los tres meses los pude sobrellevar, con un poco de comida y con este psp que pelusin me dio, que además de ser un videojuego, traía internet incluido, reproductor de mp3, una linterna y televisión por cable.

-¿Todo eso traía?

-Si

-Bella…-dijo dudoso Seth- ¿Esto es tu habitación?

-Si- dije un poco avergonzada- Llevaba meses sin limpiarla, y no sabes cuánto eh sufrido, llevaba tres días sin comer, hay seres extraños en mi habitación, Peter Pan, me salvo de una invasión zombi y…

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Seth- ¿Invasión zombi?

-Si…-dije al borde del llanto

-Querida. No tienes de que preocuparte, soy el numero uno matando zombis

-¿no me crees loca?

-Naah- dijo despreocupado- a mí ya me paso algo similar

-¿En serio?- dije incrédula

-Sí, pero digamos que lo mío fue un poco más… intenso

-¿?

-No pongas cara de retrasada mental Bella…-decía divertido- digamos que en vez de tener zombis, Peter pan y esas mermas, mi compañía fue un _Jason Voorhes*, _dragones, ninjas, y barney.

-Qué horror, soportar a barney mucho tiempo

-Sí, fue lo más traumático- decía con estremecimiento

-¿Entonces tu podrás ayudarme con los zombis?

-Para luego es tarde Bella- dijo con un bostezo- Pero ahora hay que dormir

-Pienso lo mismo- dije- Descansa Seth… ¿Seth?

Y en cuanto menos lo espere, Seth estaba convertido en lobo y acurrucado a un costado mío roncando pacíficamente. ¿Apoco se convertía en lobo en el armario? No quería averiguarlo. El sueño me estaba ganando pero tenía que buscar a Peter. Entonces tome el psp de Seth y comencé a alumbrar susurrando su nombre.

-¿Peter? ¿Peter, estas aquí?

Pero por dos horas no lo encontré así que derrotada, regrese a mi rincón, y encontré una carta ahí con mi nombre. La abrí y comencé a leer.

_Belly Bell's:_

_En estos poquitos días que conviví contigo, descubrí que eres una maravillosa mujer; alguien noble y un poco alocada –lo digo por las canciones que cantamos juntos- pero en sí eres una mujer increíble. Me temo que no puedo seguir más a tu lado ya que encontraste una compañía mucho mejor que yo; no por el hecho de que ese chico sea mejor que yo, claro que no, si no que… El estar con tu gente hará que poco a poco la cordura regrese a ti. Créeme es por tu bien_

_En cuanto a comida, en el armario donde estaba ese chico les deje unas cuantas cajas de pan Lembas y otras tantas de coca cola. Así no sufrirán de hambre. Ese chico te servirá de mucha ayuda, mientras estén aquí en tu cuarto._

_Me despido; fue un placer conocerte._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Peter._

Cuando termine de leer la carta, estaba a moco tendido, llorando porque una gran compañía me había abandonado. Tome mi grabadora y entre lagrimas hablé.

-Día cinco: hoy… hoy un gran amigo me ha dejado- sollozos- Peter se fue, y se despidió de mi con una carta….- lagrimas- Pero por otro lado…-sollozos- Encontré a un muy buen amigo, Seth, lo encontré en un armario, ¿Pueden creerlo? Por ahora ya no estoy sola, el es muy bueno matando zombis, y espero que pronto nos deshagamos de esos- silencio- Pero… también me ah abandonado P. ¿no soy buena dueña para él?- suspiro- Es todo por hoy. Cambio y fuera.

* * *

><p><em>P.: Pelusin. Frick. Capitan Musho.<em>

_Jason Voorhe: Asesino de viernes 13 (Friday the 13th)_

_PSP: Consola Portatil_

* * *

><p><strong>Jake: Buenas, tardes -hablando ante microfono &amp;&amp; vestido de traje-<strong>

**Jasper: Esperemos esten bien -hablando por microfono y de traje- Buenas tardes señoritas**

**Todas: *-* -babaaa-**

**Jake: Tengo un anuncio que dar -Silencio- Queremos darles gracias por sus reviews**

**Jasper: -saca una hojita se aclara la garganta- Gracias a: alii rathbone; Camu, Alexa Swan de Cullen, Peque Cullen, ZafiroGhostGirl, mari-chanCullen, kiztiapotter ...**

**Jake: - sacando otra hojita- Tambien muchas gracias a:AssiiaWolfe, arabella masen swan cullen, Florencia Quijano, Ochrasy9, fashioOniztha, miausy bia **

**Jake &&' JAsper: Gracias por leernos, nos vemos en el siguiente Capi;!**


	7. Día 6

**Emmett: Gente, me eh cansado de decir el disclaimer D:, así que decidi que Papi Cullen lo diga**

**Carlisle: Hola a todas las Señoritas- sonriendo sexy-**

**Todas -babaaaaa- *-***

**Emmett: Bueno Ya, Carlisle, se que dejo en buenas manos a las chicas ;D**

**Carlisle: si que lo haces Emmett, además tambien cuidaré de Andyy'**

**Andyy': Cuando quieras... -babaa- *-***

**Emmett: ¬¬' Vale vale, los dejo, Carlisle, has bien el trabajo**

**Carlisle: Claro Jefe ;) -toma de la cintura a Andyy' y habla- Este es el disclaimer, los personaje son propiedad de junto con otros personajes de ciencia Ficcion. La trama es Obra de Andy -le planta beso en la mejilla**

**Andyy: aa..aa..le..leer- hiperventilando**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 6: ¿Visiones?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Bella eres todo en mi vida…<em>

_-También en la mía Edward_

_-No podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés; Te amo Bella…_

_-Te Amo Peter…_

_-Te amo Tanya..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Qué!_

_-¡Esto es una jodida pesadilla! ¡Dios! TÚ no amas a Tanya, TÚ me amas a mí_

_-¿Y tu si amas a Peter?_

_-…_

_-¡Ja! Ves, ¡GANE! Amas a Peter… ¿Entonces ya no me amas?_

_-Edward, amor… yo, yo si te amo_

_-Si claro, me amas de la misma manera en la que Rose te adora_

_-…_

Me desperté sobresaltada, y mire a mi alrededor; todo estaba tranquilo, Seth estaba roncando en su forma lupina, por otro lado, no había nada extraño. Las antorchas que habíamos puesto alrededor de nuestro "lugar feliz" estaban encendidas y había una cálida brisa en mi habitación. Siendo sincera parecía que vivíamos en una tipo selva tropical; por el tipo de clima, como estaba el terreno y por lo oscuro que estaba. Era cierto que Peter me había ayudado a limpiar gran parte de la habitación.

_¿Estás segura?_

Ok. Lo admito, solo limpiamos la parte que ahora es "el lugar feliz" Se han de preguntar. ¿Por qué jodidos lo llamas lugar feliz Bella?

_Porque está loca._

Oh, si ese es un mot… ¡Hey! No estoy loca, si estuviera loca escucharía voces en mi cabeza y no es así, ¿cierto conciencia?

_Muy cierto Bella…-sarcasmo-_

¿Ven? La voz en mi cabeza me dice que no estoy loca. Como decía, Le llamamos "lugar feliz" porque al parecer, los zombis y todo lo derivado de "seres extraños de la habitación de Bella" repelían esta pequeña zona de la habitación. Al principio me preguntaba porque, pero ahora creo, que es porque se encuentra limpia. O un pobre intento de eso.

Me senté en lo que era mi catre* y con ojos adormilados, observe mi teléfono móvil. Increíble, ya era casi una semana encerrada aquí y el teléfono celular todavía tenía la batería llena. Woh. Eso si era resistencia. Comencé a jugar _Snake* _ para no aburrirme, sentía los ojos pesados e hinchados, pero a estas alturas ya no podía dormir. Estaba tan concentrada en ese bendito juego, que no note que alguien me observaba.

-¿Bella?

-¿Oh, Seth, que sucede?- le dije sin despegar la mirada del mugroso juego

-Emm… ¿Bella?- dijo de nuevo Seth.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije aun sin mirarlo, ya casi ganaba la copa de ese jueguillo

-¿Es normal que un lobo hable?

-Depende- dije restándole importancia…-¡Ya casi gano! Tú eres un lobo, por lo tanto hablas

-No Bella- decía irritado Seth- Me refiero que si un lobo, UN-LO-BO-me lo dijo como si fuera retrasada- ¿puede hablar?

-Ah, no. ¿Por qué?

-Mírame- dijo un poco preocupado Seth

¡Había ganado! ¡Si! Había conquistado el puntaje mayor de ese jueguillo en tan solo unos minutos…creo.

-¡GANE; GANE!

-¡Bella!- grito Seth, aunque pareció más un aullido- Mírame…

Entonces, a regañadientes voltee a verlo y solo se encontraba el lobo gris frente a mí. ¿Qué es esto una broma? ¿Dónde estaba Seth? ¿O Seth era el lobo?

-Vale Seth, ya caí, ¿De dónde sacaste ese lobo?-decía tratando de mirar a la oscuridad

-Bella, YO soy Seth- dijo el lobo.

-¿Ha…hab...Hablas?

-No, estoy tartamudeando- dijo con ironía y sarcasmo

-¡Dios Bendito!- dije llevándome las manos a la boca-¡Seth, estás hablando en tu forma lupina!

-No lo había notado…-susurro por lo bajo

-¿Cómo…como…Como…como…como…como…como…

-¡No se! Deja de tartamudear- decía un poco molesto, enseñándome sus dientes

-Lo siento, es que es… Asombroso.

-Sí, lo sé- decía un poco asustado- No me había pasado esto nunca

-Tranquilo Seth- dije acercándome a aquel enorme lobo gris sentando sobre su trasero- Todo estará bien, además, velo como algo positivo, cuando estés en tu forma lupina, nos podremos comunicar con mayor facilidad.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo él

-Exacto- dije acariciándole el lomo

-Huuy, se siente tan bien- dijo casi en un ronroneo

-De nada…-dije complacida, y acariciándole todavía el lomo

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, cuando de pronto, una intensa luz blanca, comenzó a surgir del centro del lugar feliz.

-¿Qué mier…?- dijo a medias Seth

-¿Coles sucede?- complete yo

La luz blanca era poderosa; pero no lastimaba nuestros ojos, podíamos verla directamente y todo estaba bien, dentro de esa luz, al parecer había – y si no me equivocaba- una gran bola de cristal en la cual había _alguien _ adentro. Una vez que la "bola de cristal" quedo depositada en el suelo de mi habitación, la luz desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad. Nos acercamos un poco y con la luz de las antorchas puestas a nuestro alrededor pudimos observar un poco mejor lo que había ahí.

-¿Será peligroso?- pregunto Seth aun en su forma lupina

-No sé Seth- dije acercándome u poco a esa cosa- ¿Por qué no te conviertes en chico y vienes?

-Ok- contesto el animal.

Con un fugaz movimiento el animal desapareció de mi vista. Y me quede sola con _eso_; me acerque lentamente y no podía ver claramente el interior, ya que una nube extraña abarcaba el interior de esa bola de cristal y simplemente no podía ver nada.

-Regrese- dijo Seth y yo, pegue un brinco de terror

-¿Piensas matarme Seth?- dije en un susurro

"_No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo" _ me decía mentalmente. _Tienes miedo, tienes miedo _ decía mi conciencia.

-Por ahora no, pero más adelante quizás si- dijo en tono burlón- ¿Ya averiguaste que es?

-No, aun no, en eso estaba cuando llegaste.

Ambos nos acercamos más hasta casi pegar nuestros rostros a la bola de cristal, y por fin descubrí que la nube de humo se había disipado; quede un poco sorprendida al ver el interior. Había lo que parecía un bebe, pero este no era un bebe normal. Tenía unos piecitos muy chiquitos y finos, unas manos igual de chiquitas y finas, sus orejas eran algo puntiagudas y tenía al parecer una hoja de árbol como sombrero, más aparte lo que era al parecer un pañal que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Al pequeño, estaba completamente dormido; su cabecita estaba apoyada en el suelo de la bola, sus bracitos a los costados y su traserito daba al cielo. Se veía tan lindo.

-Aww- dijimos los dos al unisón- ¡Es tan lindo!

_Quien viera en esa faceta a Seth. Diría que es Gay. _

Siempre mi lida conciencia haciendo acto de presencia. Gracias.

_De nada._

-Es un duende- afirmo Seth

-¿cómo sabes?- pregunté

-Sí, es fácil, por sus orejas, su forma, y hasta la posición en la que está dormido, por esa "ropita"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- que trae puesta. Es un duende de bosque.

-Que experto me saliste- dije con ironía

Entonces el pequeño comenzó a moverse inquieto. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y nos alejamos un poco de la esfera. Poco a poco el pequeño comenzó a moverse y a abrir sus ojos. El color de ojos era bellísimo, unos ojos azules que te dejaban idiotizado. Incluso a Seth lo dejo idiotizado…

_¿Será porque es Gay?_

Cállate.

El niño, nos miro curioso y después una hermosa y tierna sonrisa se poso en su angelical rostro. Ambos no pudimos evitar soltar de nuevo un "aww" porque era tierno ese niño. Era un amor con piecitos. Después el niño se puso serio.

-¿Sabrá quienes somos?- pregunto Seth sin mirarme

-Se quienes son- dijo el bebe con una voz demasiado dulce y agradable

-Ves Seth…-conteste- Sabe quiénes somos…-dije después de unos segundos capté- Espera. ¿Sabes quienes somos? ¿Hablas?

-Sí y si- dijo entre risillas- Él es Seth Clearwater vive en la Push, tiene dieciséis años y las chicas están locas por él, pero el solo está loco por una que es Alice Cullen.

-Hey! Eso… esto… no es verdad- decía un Seth muy acalorado

-Vaya Seth…-decía a modo de burla- no sabía que estabas "loco" por Alice

-Yo... no… esto... huum... cress…- decía muy nervioso y con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas morenas

-Y tu eres Isabella Swan- dijo el bebe señalándome con un dedito- Eres novia de Edward Cullen, amas en secreto a Jacob Black, aunque ya lo saben todos, menos él; Tenéis un amor pasajero que es Peter Pan y te preocupa perder tu virginidad después de la boda con Edward; y una voz maligna esta en vuestra cabeza, esa voz te controlara algún día…

-…

-Vaya Bella- ahora fue el turno de Seth- no sabía que amabas en secreto a Jake ¿Qué dirá si yo le digo?- dijo pensativo- Además, no sabía que la virginidad de usted señorita Swan era algo vital… ¿De qué voz habla?

-De ninguna- dije completamente colorada

_¡Niégame! Pero como dice el peque, algún día te dominaré_

…

-¿Qué...que haces aquí?- dije ignorando olímpicamente las burlas de Seth.

-¡Oh, lo siento soy descortés!- dijo el bebe a modo de disculpa- mi nombre es Fonix

-¿Fonix?- dijimos al unisón Seth y yo

-Sí, es una combinación de Fénix y Ónix; agradézcanselo a mis padres- decía penoso.

-Un gusto- dije dudosa

-Bueno, el motivo de mi visita es porque os vengo a hacerles unas predicciones- dijo de lo más alegre el niño

-¿Acaso Alice Cullen no se había ido?- pregunte nadie

-Cállate- dijo Seth- Puedes hablar Fonix

-Solo quiero advertiros algo- dijo el bebe dentro de la bola- Esto que os comentaré; solo puede quedar entre vosotros. Nadie más puede saberos que es lo que ah sucedido aquí ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

-Isabella; tu novio, quizás tenga una aventura con una chica mexicana; en ciertos rasgos es parecida a ti, pero en sí, eso depende de vuestro novio; él se siente solo y su familia lo está presionando a que se "divierta un poco"

-Maldito engendro- maldije a Edward

_Te lo dije, Edward no te amaba, ¡pero ahí vas!_

-Pero, si vos, pide lo correcto, puede que Seth, no sea tu única compañía

-¿Lo correcto?

-Sí, y muy en el fondo sabéis a que me estoy refiriendo Bella

Quede más perdida que un naufrago en medio del océano.

-Para ti Seth; es mejor que olvides a la chica Cullen, al contrario de ella hay una chica en especial que babea por ti, el nombre de vuestra enamorada es Regina, es la chica a la que tus "amigos molestan

-Dios...-decía Seth

- Tu hermana Leah, está pasando por momentos malos, para ser precisos, te está buscando por toda la Push y todo Forks, ya que no te encuentra, Jake por su lado también está ayudando en esta travesía. Si eres listo… No aparezcas en meses.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió curioso Seth

-Porque vuestra hermana se está hablando de el Corazón

-Mejor no aparezcas en años- dije

-Cállate Bella

-…

-Por último, no se coman todo el pan lembas que Peter les dejo, a la larga hará que vean alucinaciones como Duendes en bolas de cristal, hadas, etc.

-…

-Debo despediros de vosotros, fue un placer Dios, la Fuerza &&' la conciencia maldita de Bella os acompañe por el resto del mes…

-¡Espera!- grite al ver que la bola de cristal comenzaba a elevarse- ¿Por el resto del mes?

-Estarán encerrados un mes aquí… soportando y superando las pruebas que todos les hemos puesto… sobre todo a ti Bella… Es el momento de saber si en realidad la fuerza te acompaña… Suerteee!

Y de la nada la bola de cristal desapareció, dejando caer muchas chispitas, que parecían estrellas. Seth y yo, nos quedamos anonadados por lo sucedido.

-Fue…

-Intenso- concluyo él

-Si

-Bueno- dijo saliendo del ensimismamiento- Comencemos a limpiar esta cloaca, y veremos si la Fuerza te acompaña Chabela….

-Cállate Seth… ¿Cómo mierdas me dijiste?

-Chabela

-Repítelo y te mueres- sisé

-Chabela

-Seth...

-Chabela

_Chabela_

¿También mi conciencia me haría eso? ¿Esto podía ponerse peor?

-Chabela, jamón Swan- dijo Seth divertido

-¡Seth!, tienes que correr- dije amenazadoramente; él me miro con horror, pero antes de irse me dijo:

-Nos vemos Chabe Jamón Swan!- dicho esto Seth salió corriendo.

Divertida, tome mi grabadora y hable:

-Día seis: hoy tuvimos una visita inesperada, nos dijeron nuestro futuro, Edward me será infiel –gruñido- ¿Y les digo un secreto? Seth está enamorado de Alice- risas- Por cierto, me moleste fingidamente con él por decirme Chabela Jamón Swan ¿Pueden creerlo?- risas- Bueno, tenemos que limpiar una habitación, ¡nos vemos!

* * *

><p><em>Catre: Lugar donde se puede dormir. No es ni cama, ni suelo, ni tapete xD<em>

_Snake: el juego de la viborita… ¿Alguien lo jugo en su celular?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jake: Vaya, al parecer el Doc. Vamp. me ah quitado a Andyy' -triste<strong>

**Andyy: No Jake;! solo que... -pensando- Tengo amor para todos :D -abrazandolo-**

**Jake: Vale, esta bien; miren chicas quien esta aqui**

**Seth: HOLA MUJERES;!**

**todas: Seth *-***

**Seth: lo sé, lo sé, soy más sexy que jake**

**Andyy': *O***

**Jake: ¬¬'**

**Seth: Bueno, aunque Jake, es mi maestro &&' mi idolo;¿Que tal el capi? Chabela Jamon Swan! xD**

**Bella: O.O -tick-**

**Seth: bueno, un bonito Review, puede que siga despidiendo a los lectores -guiña ojo- Nos vemos;!**


	8. Día 7

**Carlisle: Señoritas buenas tardes de nuevo -sonrisa condenadamente Sexy-**

**Chicas: Carlisle -babeando- *-***

**Carlisle: hey;! calmadas chicas -guiña ojo- espero que les guste este Capi, Andyy' ah sido muy generosa &&' les regaal otro capí, el mismo día ;D**

**Andyy :$$ jeje, no hay de que**

**Carlisle: Los personajes no son de ella, ni los demás chicos de CF. Solo la trama es perteneciente a ella**

* * *

><p><strong>Una llamada, una carta<strong>

* * *

><p>-Seth… ¿Cuántas veces te dije que eso es basura?- decía un poco fastidiada<p>

-Mira vamos Bell's, si lo observas desde mi perspectiva esto… no es basura; es… arte moderno

-¿Arte moderno?- dije socarronamente- Eso a lo que tú le dices "arte moderno"- hice comillas en el aire- Parece más una pila de chatarra amontonada a la brava.

-Tú…-dijo con fingida tristeza- Has lastimado mis sentimientos

-Oh, vamos Seth, sabes que digo la verdad

-No me hables; te haré la ley de hielo por unos minutos

-De acuerdo…

-Sshhh…

Era divertido estar con la compañía de Seth; era muy lindo, me estaba ayudando realmente a limpiar mi habitación y algunos momentos –por no decir casi todo el tiempo- no la pasábamos jugando o vacilando. Después de la visita de nuestro amigo Fonix ninguno de los dos menciono el hecho de que Seth estaba enamorado de Alice y que a mí me preocupaba perder mi virginidad, ninguno de los dos comento lo que "nos deparaba el futuro" y fue mejor así. Ambos seguimos con lo nuestro, levantando basura, limpiando y dejando un poco más decente la habitación.

-Bella, no sé en qué momento, tu cuarto se convirtió en una jungla

-Hey, que a ti también te paso

-Sí, pero digo, yo soy chico, tu eres chica, chico igual a suciedad, chica igual a…

-Falta de tiempo- termine

-Te creeré Chabela

-¿Sigues con ese estúpido apodo sethacio?

Seth dejo de hacer sus labores; y me miro incrédulo.

-¿Qué?- inquirí

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-¿Sethacio?

Se quedo callado unos momentos procesando lo que le había dicho. ¿Había dicho mal en decirle sethacio?

_Ahora conocerás la furia de Seth Clearwater Bella_

Cállate, es lo menos que necesito. Miraba con mucho mayor miedo a Seth, ya que ni un atisbo de emoción cruzaba por su rostro; hice a un lado las bolsas que tenía con basura y me acerque lentamente hacia él, moví mi mano frente a sus ojos, pero al parecer ellos miraban a un punto extraño del universo…

-¿Seth?

-Sethacio…-dijo por lo bajo-¡Sethacio! Ajajajajajajajajaja

-¿Qué?

Y se largo a reír por dos horas seguidas. Si damas y caballeros dos horas seguidas Seth se estuvo carcajeando a más no poder se doblaba de la risa, lloraba, gritaba, se ahogaba… un sinfín de malabares pero lo mejor de todo esto, es que Seth parecía Feliz. Y sin poder evitarlo a la media hora, me uní a sus risas y ambos reíamos sin parar.

-Esto…-aah…duele…jajaja…du…

-waaa…calla….se…Seth…ahaja…

Ambos tuvimos que aislarnos para poder calmarnos, estuvimos así por unos quince minutos, tratando de apaciguar es risa que brotaba de nuestro interior. Mientras estaba en mi rincón, pude observar como una pedazo de papel estaba sobre mi catre, entonces me acerque y vi que era una carta dedicada a mí. ¿Sería de Peter?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente pensando que podía ser de él.

_¿Sigues creyendo en eso? Dios mío, ¿no pudiste darme una dueña más inteligente?_

Cállate, que tu eres yo, && viceversa.

Abrí lentamente el sobre y mire a mí alrededor. No había ni un solo rastro de Seth; eso era bueno y malo a la vez. Sin perder más tiempo, comencé a leer el contenido.

_Querida Bella:_

_Para comenzar, soy Fonix, vuestro amigo que os visito en una noche un tanto tranquila; Espero que al leer esta carta os encontréis bien y que tanto Seth como tú, estén en un lugar mucho más cómodo del que yo recuerdo en mi última visita hacia vosotros._

_Bueno, vos te has de preguntar ¿Qué mierdas hago yo con esto? Verás, es muy simple. Es con respecto a tu futuro. ¿Recordáis que os dije que si vuestro corazón pedía lo correcto, pudiese que tu amigo Seth no fuera vuestra única compañía? Pues a lo que me refería querida Bella, es que si tu llegaste a pedirlo con todo el corazón, puede que Jacob Black te haga compañía por u tiempo en este lugar…_

_Pero ya eh advertiros; solamente se puede cumplir si lo deseáis con todo el corazón; en cambio, tu novio Edward Cullen, se encuentra fuera de mis alcances ya que él no es humano… Y espero que no pongáis cara de póker face, porque Yo Fonix lo sé todo, incluso que Seth es un metamorfo como vuestro amigo Jake._

_Ya os eh advertiros, simplemente queda la decisión de vos para saber qué es lo que realmente queréis Bella. Un beso._

_Fonix._

Que… Profundo. Había recibido una carta de Fonix, advirtiéndome que en lo más profundo de mí ser quería que Jacob estuviera aquí conmigo.

_¡Si! Sabemos ambas que queremos que el papucho de Jake esté aquí…_

-¿Quién mierdas eres?-pregunte en voz alta

_Yo no soy… yo odio a los hombres_

_¡Ash! ¡Calla ya! Belly, yo soy la parte suprimida de tu mente –por decirlo así- el chiste es que YO, soy la que te dice que está bien && Jake esta MAS que bien_

Dios mío, ¿ahora tenía una Mente obsesionada Con Jake?

_Siempre la tuviste._

_-_¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

_Nunca lo preguntaste_

_En eso ella tiene razón_

Dios mío, Un debate interno; ¡Que horrible!

-¿Bella?- dijo llegando Seth-¿Todo bien?

-Yo... este si- dije tratando de ignorar las voces en mi cabeza

-¿Has recibido lo mismo que yo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije haciéndome mensa.

_Esta mensa._

_Tiene razón, lo estas._

Cállense.

-¿me escuchaste?

-Perdona Seth, no lo hice

-¿Que si tu también recibiste una carta?

-Ah, si ¿de Fonix?

-Sí, ¿te decía como debías matar zombis?

-Esto… Argh… no, me dijo como debía de apoyarte a matarlos.

-¡Genial!

Seth se fue murmurando algo sobre armas para zombis, bombas y masacres. ¿Qué fue eso? Después comenzó a sonar mi celular con el tono de llamada entrante, cheque la pantalla && era Edward.

-¿hola?

-¿Cariño como has estado?

-Mal- conteste con un notable puchero

-¿Por qué, que te sucede amor?

-¿Amor? ¡Amor! ¿¡AMOR!

-…

-¡Me has dejado sola Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; en mi habitación, no me dijiste bien a donde te largabas, mi padre me dejo, estoy en un lugar extraño, que se hacía llamar habitación y mi única compañía es Seth; oíste, es Seth!

-no exageres Bella…

-No exageres! Eres increíble Edward

-Lo bueno es que tu compañía es Seth, y no…

-Quizás también ÉL será mi compañía

-Black…-escupió

-¿Celoso Cullen?-dije con voz acida

-Sabes que Bella- dijo con un tono molesto- Andas un poco sensible ¿no estarás en tus días?

-Me toca dentro de dos semanas- dije cortante

-Yo llamaba para saludarte, pero se ve que no se puede, te dejo y hablaré otro día

-Pero Edward…

-Adiós bella

-Edward- dije al borde del llanto- ¡Entiéndeme!

_Tututututu…_

Había colgado. Por segunda vez.

_¿Eso es amor? ¡Bah! Jake te estuviera marcando cada cinco minutos preguntando como estarás y cosas así._

_Mentira. Si fuera así, ya hubiera buscado a Bella… ¿No crees?_

Bueno, en eso tenía razón ella, pero mi OCJB* También tenía razón. ¡Ambas tenían razón! Comenzaba a volverme loca de atar. Voltee a ver a todos lados y nerviosamente saque mi grabadora.

-Día siete: Recibí una carta de Fonix, y una llamada de Edward, el muy gilipollas, se ofendió porque quise regañarlo. Es un novio muy descuidado –enojada-Pero la carta de Fonix me hace pensar en lo que él dijo ¿Quiero realmente la compañía de Jake? –Pensando- Como sea, la carta de Fonix y la actitud de Edward me hacen en que pensar. ME voy, debo ir a ayudarle a Seth con algo de "invasión zombi" Hasta luego!

* * *

><p>OCJB: Obsesión Compulsiva Por Jacob Black ;) yo sufro de eso xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: T-T Andy no sufre obsession compulsiva por Seth<strong>

**Andyy: Claro que la siento ;)**

**Seth: Mucho mejor (HH' Bueno que tal este capi;! todo loco no? Pero bueno, que historia de humor creada por Andyy' tiene sentido'?**

**Andyy: ¬¬'**

**Seth: Ejeem, bueno -se revuelve su cabello *-* - Es momento de irnos, un saludoa todas chiquitas;! -sonrisa sexy &&' guiño de ojo- Hasta la Proxima;!**


	9. HELP

_Realmente siento el no actualizar esta historia, pero para ser honesta mis ideas "locas" se han esfumado, && quisiera preguntarles a ustedes mis fieles lectores, que ideas tienen para el Fic?_

_Acepto sus sugerencias, necesito ideas, comentarios, algo para poder retomar el hilo de la historia ya que de verdad la perdi ._._

_Sin más ni mas espero me puedan dar un empujoncito con esta historia se los agradeceria eternamente;!_

**. Andyy'**


	10. Día 8

**Carlisle: Buenas noches tengan chicas -sonrisa condenadamente Sexy-**

**Chicas: BUENAS NOCHES CARLISLE! -suspiro-**

**Carlisle: Bueno, el día de hoy hay dedicatoria**

**Todos: Ohh o.o -silencio**

**Carlisle: Bueno, bueno, el capitulo de hoy va dedicado para... -redoble de tambores- ¡Mazy Vampire ! ¡FELICIDADES!**

**Mazy Vampire : O.O!**

**Carlisle: Andyy' quiere darte las gracias por haberle hecho regresar su bella imaginación, disfruta el capitulo! *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Día 8: Corre, corre; el caza vampiros te salvará<strong>

* * *

><p>-Bella…-sentencio Seth con voz lúgubre- Esto es serio…<p>

-Lo se Seth…-conteste de la misma manera- Pero…

-¿Pero?- pregunto consternado

-No sé por qué rayos dices que habrá una invasión zombi, es más- dije ya al borde de la risa- No sé porque carajos dices que mi habitación será la sede del _apocalipsis…_-susurré lo ultimo para darle un toque de misterio

-¡Bella!- me regaño- ¡No estoy jugando! Bella, cuando te digo que habrá una invasión zombi, que se desatará el _apocalipsis _ no juego, ¿Me crees capaz?- finalizo ofendido

-Seth...-iba a responder pero me interrumpió

-Está bien Bella- dijo algo molesto- Si no me quieres creer, está bien, pero yo haré lo posible por cuidarme de esta catástrofe, lo siento Bella… Pero… Me voy

-¡SETH!- grite desesperada- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Claro que si-contesto tranquilo- De hecho mira como lo hago

Tomo sus chivas, y comenzó a caminar por un sendero que guiaba a la oscuridad… Seth era la única compañía que tenía, era la única compañía real que tenía…

"_¿Y yo imbécil?"_

"_¿Y yo Belly?"_

REAL. Ustedes dos solo son un invento de mi imaginación…

"_Eso Crees…" _dijeron ambas voces.

-Seth…-suplique- Perdóname, quédate… eres mi única compañía… por fa…

-Lo siento Bella- dijo con voz decida- Pero yo…-trago y hablo con dificultad…-Yo pertenezco al Lado Oscuro ahora…

Y se perdió en la inmensidad de la oscuridad.

"_Genial Isabella, ya perdiste a la única persona que te pudo haber salvado de una muerte segura, sangrienta y dolorosa…Felicidades"_

No necesitaba esos ánimos.

"_Ya déjala, ¿no ves que Belly, esta consternada, y no puede hacer nada por si sola? Ella necesita ser dependiente de alguien para poder sentirse bien… No la hagas sentirse más miserable, ¿ok?"_

Tampoco de esos ánimos. ¿Ya se podrían callar esas estúpidas voces? Necesitaba pensar. Pensar. Pensar. Que dilema

"_¿Acaso tú piensas?"_

Cada vez las voces en mi cabeza comenzaban a causarme trastornos mucho más grandes. ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación? Suspire cansada, realmente necesita vacaciones, llevaba apenas ocho días miserables y ya estaba al borde de la locura… ¿Podría pasarme algo peor?

De pronto, el ambiente de la habitación comenzó a cambiar, comencé a sentir mucho frío, y realmente estaba extrañando a Seth… ¡Dios! ¿¡Porque Seth se largo! Después de lamentarme por algunos minutos comencé a escuchar un extraño ruido… Parecían… ¿Columpios? Camine con miedo hacia el lugar proveniente del sonido y las voces en mi cabeza no hacía ni un solo ruido "Paz" pensé; pero la paz estaba más lejos de mi que el peligro. En el trayecto agarre una _jabalina, _me armé de valor y me enfrente a lo desconocido pidiéndome en la oscuridad.

Al acercarme lo suficiente, solté un suspiro de alivio. Simplemente eran dos niñas rubias –más bien albinas- jugando en sus columpios, divirtiéndose de lo más lindo

-Solo son niñas- dije aliviada

"¿_Y como jodidos llegaron esas niñas aquí?"_

"_Tiene razón… Dos niñas… ¿con columpios? Dios hasta yo que estoy medio tarada, me doy cuenta que NO ES NORMAL"_

Bueno. Tenían razón. No era NADA normal dos niñas albinas en MI habitación.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención, pero ellas estaban centradas jugando en los columpios, entonces, trate de llamar más su atención tosiendo, pero también fue en vano, y como no me quedaba de otra, decidí hablarles…

-Este… niñas… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dije temerosa

Las dos niñas pararon en seco su juego, y eso me produjo un miedo atroz; después voltearon a verme y sonriendo angelicalmente, algo que me trajo cierto… ¿temor?

-¡Bella!- susurraron las dos y corrieron a mi lado- Has tardado mucho

-¿Qué?

-Bella- dijo una de las niñas, y viéndolas bien, eran gemelas- ¿Por qué nos has hecho esperar?

-¿Perdón?- pregunte

-Tonta Bella- dijo la gemela- Ahora será peor

-¿Disculpa…?

-Ahora, tendrás que correr… correr muy lejos, tratando de salvar tu vida…-decía la niña, como poseída

-Pero que mier…

Entonces las dos niñas comenzaron a reír, y se alejaron corriendo de nuevo a los columpios, me dejaron parada en medio de tanta porquería, y en mi vista las protagonistas eran solo ellas y su jodido columpio. Entonces, comenzaron a jugar y después comenzaron a cantar…

-_Uno, dos, Freddy viene por todos; Tres, cuatro ponle llave a tu cuarto; Cinco, seis, un crucifico llevareis; Siete, ocho, a desvelarse un poco, Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás otra vez…_

"_Eso…Eso…" _decían aterradas mis voces en la cabeza…. "_Es...Es…Es…"_

-Freddy Kruger- susurre totalmente paralizada de horror.

-Exacto…Chiquita- dijo una extraña a mis espaldas.

Lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, voltee a ver quién era el dueño de aquella terrible voz… Aunque ya sabía exactamente quien era ¿No solo aparecía en los sueños y películas de terror? Esto se supone que es la vida real. Voltee con los ojos cerrados y al estar totalmente de frente, abrí los ojos; y para mi alivio, no había nadie.

-Solo es mi imaginación, solo fue mi jodida imaginación- dije totalmente aliviada- Como se te ocurre…

-_Isssssabella…. -_ dijo de nuevo la voz

"¡_CORRE!" _ Dijeron las dos voces.

Y como si me hubieran prendido cohetes en el culo, salí corriendo, era mucho más rápida que _Ana Gabriela Guevara, _ -y eso que yo era una torpe, para el deporte- pero en ese entonces era la mejor, podía esquivar perfectamente los montes de ropa, de basura, algunas ¿Ramas? ¿Qué jodidos…? Ahora me encontraba corriendo por un bosque, las ramas rasgaban –para mi gusto demasiado- mi ropa, y solo traía unos vaqueros mi chamarra de _Green Bay _ y mi playera que decía "Fuck You" corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, sin importan si había troncos, ramas, o que el mismo "bosque" quisiera desnudarme… Pero lo que me preocupaba era ese maldito sonido de las cuchillas y la risa pervertida de Freddy…

-Vamos Bella… ¡Juguemos un rato!- gritaba haciendo eco

-¡MUERETEEEE!- gritaba sin dejar de correr- ¡LARGATE ENJENDRO DE LA CREACIÓN!

-¡No exageres preciosa!- decía divertido- ¡Juguemos y vas a pedirme más!

-¡PIERDETE ADEFESIÓ!- gritaba horrorizada

"_¡Si sigues gritándole así, más te va a seguir, ya sabes cómo es! ¿Acaso nunca viste sus películas?"_

Si. Las vi, por eso gritaba porquería y media para ver si así me dejaba pero por lo visto, no funcionaba. "¡Dios ayudameeeee!" pensaba constantemente. ¿Por qué Seth se tuvo que ir precisamente ahora?

Seguía corriendo por el denso bosque, y me tropezaba con todo, cuando deje de escuchar las carcajadas de Freddy, voltee a ver pero no había nada, pero por mi descuido choque con algo sumamente blando mandándome al suelo

-¡No me hagas nada!- decía llorando- ¡Por favor, por favor por favoooor!

-¡Hey chica, chica ¿Estás bien?

-¿hum?- Al escuchar aquella maravillosa voz, me limpie las lágrimas y observe al dueño de esa melodiosa música

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto preocupado.

"_."_

"_Dios…Olvido a Jake por un instante… A este si el doy"_

Primera vez que escuchaba a esas voces y les daba la razón. Estaba guapísimo. Para empezar, tenía un color de cabello muy extraño… color grisáceo, un poco largo como… huum… Damon el de vampire Diaries –baba- sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso tan bello que me perdía en sus orbes, tenía un cuerpo… escultural, me atrevo a decir que mejor cuerpo que el de mi "novio" Edward, iba vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir, camisa blanca –los primeros dos botones desabrochados- y llevaba una cazadora gris que combinaban perfectamente. ¡Era un Dios! ¡Y mi Salvador!

-¿chica?- pregunto un poco… desconfiado

-Yo…- dije reaccionando- Alguien me persigue, yo, yo… ¡ayúdame!

-¿Tiene cuchillas en la mano derecha?-pregunto levantándome del suelo

-¡SIIII!-grite desesperada- él… él… él…

-Freddy…-susurró, después observo a nuestro alrededor para al final fijarse en mí y observarme detenidamente por unos instantes, después pregunto- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella- dije un poco más calmada, ya que él me tenía en brazos

"_Kawaaai! Se siente taaaan bien"_

¡Joder! ¿Quién eres tú?

"_Yo soy tu Baka*… Bueno, digamos que soy esa personalidad escondida Kawaaaai!"_

No entiendo ni puta idea.

"_En pocas palabras, es FANATICA del Anime, ¿Le captas?... ahora entiendes su "kawaai" && el "Baka"?_

Ah. Eso era… ¿Era fanática al anime?

"_Aun no lo descubres Bella-san"_

-¿Acaso eres… Isabella Swan?- dijo aquel chico misterioso de ojos violetas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte

-me mandaron a protegerte

-¿A mí? ¿Quién?

-Información Confidencial

-¿Quién eres?- dije alejándome de él un poco

-Mi nombre es…- me miro a los ojos y sonrió levemente- Kiryuu Zero, soy un caza vampiros y seré tu guarda espalda

¿Caza vampiros? ¿Guarda espalda? ¿Edward? ¡Dios Todo esto era un Lío!

-_Isssabella….- _decía de nuevo _él _

-¡Es él, vamonooos!- grite asustada

-Tranquila- dijo tomándome de una mano- Si estás conmigo, estarás a salvo- dicho esto me puso a sus espaldas y me protegió. Frente a él apareció Freddy, vistiendo... su típica ropa gastada y eso. ME miro y me guiño el ojo sacando su lengua y lamiéndose los labios. Casi me vomito del asco

-Tú debes de dejarla en paz…-dijo Zero

-Vamos Kiryuu, solo déjame jugar un rato con ella && después te la presto

-¡Lárgate Adefesio de la creación!

-Pagaraaaas!-grito Freddy y desapareció

Un par de minutos decidí hablarle a Zero

-Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé- dije

-Esto... apenas comienza Bella

-_Uno, dos, Freddy viene por todos; Tres, cuatro ponle llave a tu cuarto; Cinco, seis, un crucifico llevareis; Siete, ocho, a desvelarse un poco, Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás otra vez…_

Otra vez esa estúpida canción. Mi piel se puso chinita como la de gallina, y Zero al notar esto, me prestó su cazadora y me dijo:

-Debemos de regresar

-¿A dónde?- pregunté

-A la realidad

-¿Cómo?

-Así

Y me disparo.

-PUTA MADREE! QUE FEO SUEÑO, DIOS DIOS DIOS, ESTOY EN MI BURBUJA, ESTOY EN MI BURBUJA, ESTOY EN MI…

-¿Bella?- dijo Zero

-¿No fue un sueño?- dije consternada

-Este…-dijo alejándose un poco de mi- No, creo que no

-Oh... lo siento- me sonroje horriblemente

-Esto… je, Bella, ¿Dónde estamos?

Al ver a mí alrededor caí en cuenta de que estábamos en mi habitación de nuevo, en los catres que teníamos Seth y yo, alrededor de las antorchas. Estaba avergonzada de que un chico así viera mi habitación

-Estamos en mi habitación

-Lo imagine-dijo indiferente, después comenzó a caminar hacia el armario y se metió dentro de él

-Espera… ¿A dónde vas?

-No tardo- contesto simplemente

Tome mi grabadora y comencé con mis palabras:

Día ocho: Hoy estoy más jodida que nunca, Seth me ah abandonado –suspiro- el ya pertenece al lado oscuro, no sé donde esté pero quiero creer que está bien, también me encontré con unas niñas infernales que invocaron a Freddy Kruger –miedo- ¡SI! Freddy Kruger… El maldito me trae ganas…-silencio- Y hoy conocí a un chico… sumamente bipolar, su nombre es Zero Kiryuu, creo es Japonés, pero Dios es guapo- baba- a él si le doy –risas- por otro lado, él será mi guarda espalda y es un... un… cazador de vampiros –susurro- ¿Dónde estará Edward? ¿Y los demás? en fin, espero no pase nada extraño… esperen ¿Qué es extraño? Ya perdí el conocimiento de lo extraño y lo normal. Cambio & Fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: Holaaa! -saludando- nunca me fui, solo estoy haciendo sufrir un poquito a Bell's jeje<strong>

**Bella: ¬¬'**

**Seth: vale vale, bueno! la dedicación es para Mazy Vampire -eso ya lo saben xD- pero pues Andyy quiere darle las gracias porque fue una de las primeras ideas que leyo &&' su imaginación VOLO! al leer las ideas de esta chica**

**Andyy': -sonrojada- Gracias n_n**

**Seth: PERO! hay más dedicatorias**

**Todos: O.O!**

**Seth: Para twilightobsecion, PerlaCullen y... -leyendo papelito- ya, son todas por el momento jeje, Andyy les dedica este capitulo por haber cooperado en darle pequeñas pero fabulosas ideas :D ella se los agradece de corazón**

**YY si tienes ganas, estas interesado (da) en darle ideas a Andyy QUE ESPERAS! -sonriendo- Mandale un MP && ella leerá tus propuestas**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**


	11. día 9

**Emmett: Me han olvidado chicas -puchero**

**Todos: Awwwwww ¡no es verdad!**

**Emmett: claro que si -ofendido- Pero como yo soy un pan de Dios, los perdono :D**

**Todos: aja ._.**

**Emmett: Bueno, pues aqui les dejo el siguiente Capitulo... A...**

**Zero. Esperen! -entra corriendo- Quiero decir unas palabras -sonrisa-**

**Todos: babaaaaaaaaaaa *-***

**Emmett: ya ya -celos- anda hombre que tenemos el tiempo contando**

**Zero: Gracias Andyy' por agregarme a tu historía, tmbn muchas gracias por el recibimiento de los lectores -guiña ojo- gracias**

**Emmett: bla bla bla -imitando-**

**Todos: EMMETT! ¬¬'**

**Emmett D:**

**Zero: Bueno, A leeer! n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Swan &amp;&amp;' el Rayo de la Cordura<strong>

* * *

><p>-Zeroo…-decía tocando la puerta de aquel armario- ¿Qué tanto haces ahí encerrado?<p>

-Solo un momento más- decía fastidiado

-¿Un momento más?- decía incrédula- Llevas ahí medio día

-Lo sé…-hizo una pausa y después me grito- ¡Lárgate Swan!

Vaya… y se supone que él sería mi guardaespaldas ¿Curioso no?

"_Todo lo que te pasa es curioso, querida Bella"_

"_Kawaaaaiiii! ¿No te has dado cuenta? Zero es un vampiro…"_

"_Vale Vale y Jake es un lobo ¿verdad?"_

"…_."_

"_Lo siento, creo que… olvídenlo"_

Bueno, aquella "parte" mía que quería defender a Jake, se le paso por alto que él _Si _es lobo… Esperen. ¿Mi Bella-San dice que Zero es vampiro?

"_Kawaaaaiiii! Lo has comprendido Bella-San"_

Alto. ¿Me dije a mi misma Bella-San? ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Todo está bien Bella?- pregunto repentinamente Zero

-Perfectamente- conteste molesta

-¿Por qué estas enojada?

-Por nada

-Lo estas- dijo serio- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Nada!

-Que genio te cargas Swan… ¿Acaso eres bipolar?

¿Pero qué miércoles dice? ¿BIPOLAR? ¿¡YO! ¡Si el bipolar es él!

-Mira quién habla…-dije con sarcasmo

-Ya, ya, no es mi problema que tengas problemas mentales, te aseguro que escuchas voces en tu cabeza…

-…

"_Te ah descubierto Bella, eres tan obvia…"_

¿Acaso _Bella-San_ tiene razón? ¿Es vampiro? ¿Y si es un vampiro como Edward?

D:*

¡Patrañas! Me dije a mi misma, mejor será que olvide eso, deje a Zero con su depresión/bipolaridad/amargura y mejor yo me pondré a limpiar algo de los restos que quedan en mi habitación. Que para ser sinceros, poco a poco iba descendiendo la cantidad de porquería, si al menos pudiera acelerar el proceso de limpieza….

De pronto de la nada, salió un rayo que me trono cerca de la cara, por poco me quedo sin cejas, pestañas ni ojos.

"¡_Casi nos morimooos! ¡Dios!"_ gritaban mis… ¿tres? ¿Cuatro personalidades?

Cállense. Pensé

Me talle los ojos y me acerque más para poder visualizar bien que era lo que había pasado. En el suelo de madera había un gran hoyo (como de cinco centímetros)

-¡Dios! ¡Mi suelo!- dije al borde del pánico- Mí padre me va a matar

-¿Bella todo bien?- dijo Zero alarmado

-Si Zero, metete en tu depresión que yo estoy bien

-…

¡Ja! Te cerré la boca mugroso bipolar. Bueno, puede que Zero estuviera muy guapo, demasiado atractivo, con unos ojos de infarto, una linda sonrisa…

"_baba…"_dijeron todas las voces en mi cabeza.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, regresando al tema. Había una botella en el hoyo que provoco ese ¿Rayo?

"_Pensándolo bien Bella-San, no parecía rayo, era más una especie de teletransportación….."_

"_No me digas "Bella-San" _ dijo la voz de mi yo sarcástica "¿_Teletransportación tipo Dragon-Ball*?_

"_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

"_Ves demasiado anime"_

"_Baka..."_

-Bueno, ya- les regañe- veamos que dice

Tome la botella, la cual curiosamente estaba demasiada, DEMASIADA fría, casi helada, abría la botella que estaba sellada con…

-¡wakala!

" ¡_Qué asco!"_

Estaba sellada con goma de mascar con olor a Yerbabuena. Quite lo más rápido "el sello" y saque de la botella un pergamino enrollado. Una vez que lo saque me senté al _estilo indio* _y comencé a leer el papel.

"_Bella-San:_

_Sabemos que estas en una situación algo difícil, ya que te encuentras totalmente encerrada en tu habitación, sin comunicación, más que con la extraña compañía de nuestro agente Kiryuu. Antes que nada, te queremos dar las gracias por haber permitido que Zero-Kun sea tu guarda espaldas, no pudiste elegir mejor agente que él. Puede que en este momento estés pensando en que él es un hombre problemático. Déjanos decirte que no lo es. Simplemente se comporta así porque es una defensa, pero él es buena persona…_

_Pero ese no es el motivo de esto. Queremos que nos apoyes con la búsqueda de un rayo. El rayo, es más que nada una ayuda para ti Bella-San. ¿Por qué? Bueno, hemos visto que sufres de muchos problemas y nos hemos compadecido de ti. Así que tu misión Bella-San, es que busques el __Rayo de La Cordura. __Tienes que ir acompañada de alguien. No necesariamente de Zero, pero es recomendable que vayas acompañada de él. Si decides no hacerlo, puedes elegir otra persona –es una pequeño favor que te concederemos- Cuando encuentres el rayo, Bella-San, tendrás que pedir una sola cosa, pero tendrás que hacer un sacrificio._

_Eso ya depende de ti, Bella-San._

_Esperemos te sirva de ayuda la información, entre más pronto mejor._

_A.T.D."_

-¿A.T.D?- dije en voz baja- ¿Qué es eso?

-Algo que realmente no te interesa- Dijo Zero desde el armario…aún

-Zero- dije poniéndome de pie- Me ah llegado una carta…

-Ya lo sé…-dijo- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Tú…- ¿Cómo lo sabía?- ¿Me acompañaras?- dije un poco avergonzada

-¿Estarás con mal genio?

-No…-dije comenzándome a fastidiar

-Ya la capto- dijo divertido- Iré Bella, solo porque lo pides

-Gracias- conteste totalmente sonrojada

-Partiremos en dos horas

-¡que! ¿Por qué?

-Porque es más fácil ir en la noche

-Está bien

"_Este Chico Zero… es un poco interesante, pero raro"_

"_Bella-San, ¡es Zero Kiryuu! Debes de tratarlo bien Kawaaaaiiii!"_

"_Como sea, tengo que cargar con todas, siempre"_

Que amargada era esa parte de mí. Aunque, no quería averiguar el porqué. Tome mi grabadora y comencé a hacer la rutina de siempre:

-Día nueve- suspiro- Hoy me llego una carta teletransportada –comillas- donde tengo que ir a buscar un jodido rayo de la cordura ¿puede creerlo?- ironía- pero a decir verdad, no sé que es cordura, eh perdido toda razón aquí en esta habitación, en tan solo ¡nueve días!- hiperventilando- ¿Qué pasara cuando cumpla un mes?- pensando- saldré realmente loca de este lugar- tic en el ojo- como sea, Zero, mi guapo guardaespaldas- Bella ¡Te eh escuchado! (risas)- Ahora Zero y yo iremos en busca del "Rayo de la Cordura" ¿Lógico no? Bueno, es todo, -bajando la voz- Las voces en mi cabeza son más constantes, tengo miedo de tener personalidad múltiple-silencio- bueno me voy ¡Cambio & Fuera!

* * *

><p>*Tenía ganas de poner esa carita xD jajaja<p>

*Dragón Ball: una serie de ¿Anime? ¿Caricatura? Donde Gokuu es el héroe *ww* amé ese programa

* Estilo indio: con las piernas cruzadas.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas! Bueno, hoy nadie los despide, porque quiero aclarar una cosa; hace poco recibi un RR en donde me ¿recriminaban? en un capítulo haber puesto que los mexicanos somos animales salvajes y dificiles de matar; Creo yo que cuando todos leyeron ese capitulo entendieron que solo era por humor, por si se dan cuenta yo soy mexicna, y sería ilógico ofenderme, los mexicanos tenemos (o al menos yo) de verle el humor a todo ya sea bueno o malo...<em>

_Con respecto al Review, amigo, amiga, porque no pones tu nombre? o un pseudonimo? pq así siento que no se a quien me estoy dirigiendo, Lamento mucho que te hayas ofendido, molestado, sacado de onda y sus derivados, Pero creo que todos los que han leido esa parte (me incluyo) les da risa y lo ven con humor. Sin en verdad te molesto, lo siento, no fue mi intensión ofender a alguien, y menos a alguien que no es de mexico. Espero puedas entender mi situación y si tienes algo que decir deja tu Review con un nombre al cual dirigirme ;)_

_Espero les guste este capi, Cualquier cosa que vean, sientan que es ofensiva NO LO ES, simplemente a mi punto de vista es humor, humor negro, sarcasmo o lo que sea, no quiero que se ofendan Y si lo hacem UNA DISCULPA SINCERA..._

_¿Review?_

_Andyy'_


	12. Día 10

** Zero: Como pueden ver, Emmett al leer el capi quedo muy conmocionado, así que... Tendré que recibirlas Yo -sonrisa coqueta-**

**Todas: Zeroooo! -baba- *www***

**Emmett: Como... Como pudo? ¿Bella?**

**Bella: Yo..TT-TT**

**Zero y Emmett: ¡ASESINA!**

**Bella: -sentada en un rincón dibujando circulos con el dedo indice- No... yo no quería...**

**Zero: Bueno, ignorenlos, queridas lectoras, disfruten un capitulo más n_n **

* * *

><p><strong>Día 10: ¿Asesina?<strong>

* * *

><p>Y heme aquí Bella Swan Cullen… O mejor Dicho. Isabella Marie Swan, junto a Zero Kiryuu caminando por un extraño… extraño camino que apareció de la nada en mi deplorable habitación: ambos íbamos bien equipados, con una mochila a nuestras espaldas –o mejor dicho a las espaldas de Zero jeje- yo con una extraña vara de metal en las manos y el con su inseparable revolver.<p>

-Dime Zero… ¿qué rayos es eso?- dije señalando su revolver

-Eso mi querida Bella es mi amada _Bllody Rose*…_

_-¿_Rose qué?

-_Bllody Rose..._- dijo con cierto fastidio- Bueno, bueno, un arma para matar vampiros…

-woah, woah, woah, woah, woah…. Espera un momento- dije deteniendo la caminata

"_No te exaltes Bella… Podríamos "castigar a Edward" Muajajaja"_

Posiblemente…

-¿qué?-decía desconcertado Zero.

-¿Existen armas para matar vampiros?

-Claro; o al menos del ligar en el que vengo, se puede- se quito la mochila y de ella extrajo algo envuelto en una tela ofreciéndomela.

-¿Y esto?-dije aceptándolo, quitándole la tela y descubriendo una gran barra de metal- ¿Con esto podré someterte?

Zero se echo a reír. No entiendo porque. Le salían casi lagrimones de tanto reír y a mí se me estaba agotando la paciencia. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

"_Bella-San; debes... jajaja, este analizar tus palabras"_

¿Qué palabras?

"¿_Con esto podre __someterte__?" _dijo la Bella Amarguetas _"definitivamente fue una frase con doble sentido..."_

Rostro totalmente enrojecido en tres… dos… uno…

-¡Zero!- dije completamente avergonzada- no, no es lo que piensas, yo; yo... yo me refería…

-Se a lo que te referías Bella- dijo ya calmado- Pero tienes que aceptar que fue divertido lo que dijiste y que agarraste el hilo de la conversación cinco minutos después…

-Bueno… Tienes razón- dije agachando la cabeza.- Pero dime, ¿Qué es esto?

-Querida Bella, _ esto _ te podrá salvar la vida en variadas ocasiones- dijo con tono de superioridad

Mi cara era de póker. No entendía ni una jodida palabra, y Zero tuvo que notar eso ya que suspiro y volvió a hablar:

-Se llama _Artemis Rod_ es una vara que como consecuencia para los vampiros les da una buena descarga eléctrica; no es nada mortal, pero pues los toma por sorpresa. También puedes usarla para golpear a alguien y si sabes darle un uso tu arma podría _evolucionar_.

-¿Evolucionar?- dije perpleja. Y la loca, era yo.

-Eso, lo sabrás con el tiempo- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa deslumbrante- Pero bueno, continuemos con nuestro trayecto si quieres encontrar ese Rayo.

-Claro…-dije aun sopesando lo de la evolución de armas.

Reanudamos el camino después de la Clase retro alimentaria, y ambos caminamos en silencio, traté de hacerle plática a Zero, pero él iba enfrascado escuchando música de su _I Pod _y tampoco ayudaba el que él fuera como cinco metros más delante de mí. Estaba perdida, caminaba como una tortuga –y eso que no llevaba nada que cargar más que el _Artemis Rod_ y de ahí en fuera nada más.

"_Que gran ayuda eres Bella-San ¬¬'"_

"_Si Jake viniera, él iría dándote piropos te haría reír y te sentirías segura… no que con Edward…"_

"_Patrañas"_

¿Por qué había tres voces en mi cabeza, agobiándome?

"_Porque nosotras somos tú"_ dijeron al unisón.

Algo. Terrorífico…

_-Bella.._._Bella…Bella…_

-¿Qué... qué...qué es eso?- tartamudee, me acerque un poco más a Zero, pero él ni se inmuto de lo sucedido.

-_Bella…Ven... te daré… un regalo_

-¿Quién eres?- dije parándome en seco y volteando a ver a los oscuros alrededores

-_Solo…acércate_

Ni madres. No estaba tan loca como para acercarme a la oscuridad que me susurraba palabras. Sacudí la cabeza y voltee a ver a Zero… pero Zero, ya no estaba. Genial. Ahora estaba perdida.

-¿Zero?- le llamé, pero no hubo respuesta alguna- ¿Zero?

_-Bella…-_ decía aquella voz

-¡Cállate!- grite a los cuatro vientos.

Lo que sucedió todo fue tan rápido, algo extrañamente peludo pasó corriendo rápido frente a mis ojos, era de un extraño color que no pude distinguir; pero era una cosa horrible, baja y de un extraño color. ¡Ayúdame Dios! ¡Edward! ¡Jacob! ¡Seth! ¡Estúpido Zero! Entonces, me vi derribada por eso y me comencé a asustar un poco más. Estaba tirada en el suelo y me había lastimado la espalda. Entonces el _Artemis Rod _calló de mis manos y entonces como si hubiera sido de una caricatura pareció un foco sobre mi cabeza.

"_tardaste en pensar en esa solución…"_

Cállate. Pensé.

-Seas lo que seas, no dudare en utilizar mi _Artemis Rod _así que… ¡Sal de donde estés y muéstrate!- dije a la oscuridad.

-_Si así lo quieres…_-dijo esa extraña voz- _ Yo solo quiero darte algo…_

-¡Sal ya!- decía con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Bella-San!- _esa_ cosa salto frente a mí.

-¡Cristo Resucitado dame tu Fuerza!-grite.

Y lo único que atine a hacer –como buena cobarde que soy- fue golpearlo duramente con el _Artemis Rod; _golpearlo con los ojos cerrados, supe que había atinado porque en primer lugar ese adefesio soltó un grito que de seguro Zero debí de haber escuchado aun así se trajera audífonos y en segunda porque había sentido la cosa que había golpeado. Después, sin pensarlo dos veces me dedique a pegarle con saña y furia a eso. No tendría piedad.

-¡Muere maldita cosa! ¡Muere engendro de toda esta vil broma! ¡Muere!- gritaba con mucha fuerza y cada vez le golpeaba con más fuerza.

-Bel...Be…yo... aa. S… due…yaaaaaaa-gritaba con una voz demasiado infantil-Yaaaaaaaaaa, ayuda

-¡Cállate!, ¡muere maldito! Jajajajajaja jajajajaaj ajajajaja

"¿_Te has vuelto loca?"_

"_Bella-San ¡Detente! ¡Mira a quien estas golpeando!_

"_¡ISABELLA!"_ gritaron las tres voces en mi jodida cabeza.

No voy a detenerme. Me dije a mi misma y a esas malditas voces, me sentía libre y acabaría con aquello que me acoso por un tiempo.

-¡Muere!-grite por última vez.

-Bell…-decía ya sin fuerzas esa voz…

-¿Bella? ¡Isabella Marie Swan DETENTE!-dijo la poderosa voz de Zero.

Como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo, desperté y no pude creer lo que había hecho.

Dios. Dios. Dios.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Por qué… La vida era tan maldita conmigo?

-¿Qué has hecho?- dijo Zero totalmente sorprendido

-Yo… Yo… me asuste y empezó a decirme "_te daré algo…"_-dije imitando su voz- y cuando salió, lo golpee y… y…y…

-¡Has matado al _monstro_ _come galletas_! ¡Asesina!

-Zero… yo… yo…

-¡Asesina!- gritaba con… ¿Lagrimas?- Mataste a esta tierna criatura….

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunte preocupada.

-No ignores mi acusación.- dijo limpiándose aquellos lagrimones- Acamparemos aquí, tenemos que darle un entierro digno al come galletas…

-Si…

Después de esto Zero con su cazadora tapo el cuerpo terriblemente destrozado del come galletas; recuerdo que lo había visto cuando era una niña, y si lo compara con lo de ahora… simplemente era una masa azul, sin forma. Deplorable. Una vez que Zero hizo eso, no me dirigió de nuevo la palabra por toda la noche, yo por mi parte me acerque a la fogata que hizo él, y me quede en silencio. Él comía en silencio y ni me miraba. Ni yo a él, estaba muy avergonzada. Cuando termino de comer se levanto y se acostó en su saco de dormir.

-Mañana le daremos una buena sepultura. Nos vemos

-Descansa.

Algo extraño, fue que mis tres voces no hicieron acto de presencia. Y eso, como no queriendo me hizo sentir más miserable. Demasiado miserable diría yo. Saque mi grabadora y grave sin ánimos.

-Día diez…-silencio- Fue un día tan… horrible, hoy eh- sollozos- cometido un acto atroz, mate al come galletas- lagrimas- pero ¡juro que no fue mi intención! Si él hubiera dicho que era él, no lo hubiera atacado con el _Artemis Rod…-_silencio- por cierto el _Artemis Rod _es un arma que me dio Zero, para poder defenderme…según… y me convertí en asesina. Bueno, estamos en busca del jodido rayo de la cordura, estamos en un lugar extraño, que no dudo sea otra dimensión- suspiro- me voy... A lamentarme claro. Cambio & Fuera.

* * *

><p><em>*Bllody Rose y Artemis Rod: Armas que utilizan Zero y Yuuki en Vampire Knight y Guilty *-*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: Bueno, ya vieron a la deplorable de Bella -lagrima traicionera- En fin olvidemos eso ^^<strong>

**Jasper: Si Porque no puedo con todos los sentimientos de todos ¬¬'**

**Seth: Relax Jasper (; En fin, espero que les haya sido de su agrado aún más loco capitulo. Andy les pide una disculpa ya que tenía abandonado este Fic -mirada acusadora a Andyy'- ¬¬'**

**Andyy: D: Gomen! u_u**

**Seth: -abrazandola- No problem, tienes una buena excusa que es la escuela y tareas ¿Cierto?**

**Andyy': Si *-***

**Seth: Bueno, entonces, todo lo decide por un review...**

**Jasper: Antes de que se vayan, si tienen una sugerencia, comentario o ideas nuevas para este Fic favor de dejarlo en un preciado Review o un MP Andyy se los agradecera de todo corazón**

**Seth y Jasper: ¡Cuidence!**


	13. día 11

** Personajes: Propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.**

**Anexos: Propiead exclusiva de sus dueños. Yo solo los pido prestados para esta historia**

**Trama: 100% mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos: -salen del armario y se sacuden el polvo, seth estornuda y Emmett se limpia con los cabellos de Bella. Bella regresa con un estado anímico mejor.-<strong>

** Seth: ¡eres muy mala! -se va al rincón y llora desenfrenadamente**

**Andyy': Seth... yo...**

**Emmett: Pobre pequeño! -drama- ¡tu nos olvidaste muy muy feo... yo...yo... -se coloca lagrimas falsas en los ojos y murmura: aah... arde...-regresa al drama.- ¡ya no te quiero!**

** Andyy': T-T**

**Jasper: Chicos... Sean comprensibles...**

**Carlisle: Tiene razón...-abraza a Andyy'- Ella a lo mejor tenía cosas que hacer.**

**Andyy: snif snif... T-T**

**Jasper: En lo que ellos arreglan este asunto, por favor, disfruten de este capitulo. n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 11: El rayo de la cordura<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de darle una sepultura digna al come galletas –dejándole más de quince cajas de galletas con chispas de chocolate.- Zero y yo emprendimos de nuevo camino sobre aquel espeso bosque. No me dirigió la palabra desde ayer en la noche y me hacía sentir miserable.<p>

Suspiré.

De verdad, yo no tenía la intensión de matarlo pero…

-Ya olvídalo.- dijo de repente Zero.

¿Acaso me lee la mente?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Ok. Eso me produjo un poquito de miedo, solo un poco. Seguimos caminando por el extraño bosque, que, para mi gusto, solo era otra alucinación más de mi cabeza, porque estaba más que cien por ciento segura de que estaba en mi habitación, quizás bajo una montaña de ropa sucia.

Me estremecí. Miré de reojo a Zero y el iba tan fresco como una lechuga. Bah, quería ser igual de fresca como una lechuga y parecerme a Zero. El me miro y regreso la vista al camino. Se notaba a leguas que le disgustaba mi presencia.

-Zero…

-Mira, hemos llegado

-¿Qué?

Con su mano izquierda señalo un puente de madera, viejo y lleno de bichos –wakala- y al final de ese puente de madera había algo así como un pozo, donde una luz brillante se alzaba en la cima del mismo. El se quito la mochila y la dejo en el suelo, después pisó el puente, pero se alejo rápidamente.

-No puedo pasar.- dijo mirándome.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté yo quitándome la mochila.

-Por que solo el que sufre de alucinaciones puede pasar.

-…

-Debes de ir Bella, aquí te espero.

-Yo…Yo…

-No seas igual de cobarde coraje (1)

-No lo soy- refunfuñe al que me comparara con un perro.

Me agarre el cabello en una coleta, y me acomodé los guates –que no supe cuando me los puse- Miré a Zero y él asintió con la cabeza, tratando de darme animo. Inhale aire y comencé a avanzar sobre el puente.

"_No mires el suelo, no mires el suelo, no mires el suelo"_ Me decía una y otra vez.

"_Voltea hacía abajo"_ dijo la voz de la Bella amargada.

"_Hazlo"_ dijo la Bella fan del anime.

"_no pierdes nada"_ terció la Bella con TOCJB (2)

Y yo de mensa que les hice caso.

Miré hacía abajo y me di cuenta, de que el puente –además de que estaba podrido y tenía bichos.- estaba a no más de mil metros de una superficie negra oscura y tenebrosa.

-¿Por qué término haciéndoles caso?- dije plantándome en medio del puente.

-¡Oh bella!- grito Zero desde el otro lado- Se me olvido decirte que en cualquier momento se puede romper el puente.

-Gracias.- conteste con sarcasmo.- Es muy valiosa tu información

-De nada.- sonrió y le salieron brillitos alrededor.

De acuerdo. Él era el bipolar. No yo. Y mis estúpidas voces…. Por cierto. ¿Por qué hasta ahora me hablaban?

"_Queríamos que sufrieras el látigo de nuestro desprecio por unos momentos bella."_

Lo lograron. Vaya que si, eso me hacía sentir miserable.

"_De eso se trataba Bella-san"_

Camine más en estado robótico hacía el final del puente, las voces me decían "_cuidado, te vas a matar" "cuidado con ese bicho" "la madera esta podrida" "que asco has pisado cosa de bichos"_ y frases como esas. Por otro lado, en un momento giré a ver a Zero y el se encontraba con una extraña aura rosa, brillitos y una sonrisa perfecta, siempre mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?

"_Esta en sus mejores momentos Bella-San, créeme"_

Te creo. Le creo a la Bella Otaku.

Cuando llegué al final de puente, no pude evitar brincar como lo hace rocky balboa al terminar se subir las escaleras. Me sentía feliz de estar viva aun. Ajajajajajajajajaajajajjajaja. Y ustedes que decían que me moriría en el intento ajajajajajajaja.

"_¿Estas bien?"_ Me pregunto la bella amargada.

Si, solo me rio a sus costas. Jajajajajajajajajajjaa.

"… _Creo que de verdad necesitas un médico Bella…"_

¿De verdad? Y yo que pensaba que era una persona cuerda.

…

¡Había dejado sin palabras a esas estúpidas voces! Era grande y me amaba. Regresé mi completa atención hacía aquel enorme, extraño y viejo pozo. Me asomé y suspiré. Al final de él había una luz… muy, muy lejana…

"_¡El rayo de la cordura!"_ gritaron mis voces mentales, desorientándome un poco.

-¿Podrían no hacer eso de nuevo?

"Como sea" respondía Bella limón "¿Lo agarraras o solo lo admiraras desde aquí?"

-Ya, ya…- me quité la mochila y dentro de ella busque una cuerda y el _Artemis Rose, _ por si a caso.

-¡BELLA!- me llamo Zero.

Giré a verlo y me sorprendí de verlo aún en su aura rosa. Eso me daba miedo.

-Tienes que amárrate a la cuerda, sujetarla en un tronco y bajar por el rayo de la cordura.

-Claro ¿llevo la Artemis?

-Si, por si las dudas. Te esperaré.- tomo sus cosas y se fue a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Raro- murmuré.

Sacudí mi cabeza, quitándome todo extraño y bizarro pensamiento, y acate las órdenes que él me dio. Amarré la cuerda a un árbol viejo, de esos arboles donde se dice que viven las brujas. Mientras amarraba y hacia nudos a la cuerda, un viento estremecedor me helo los huesos.

-Hehe…hee…hee…. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿Pero que mier…?- giré a ver hacía la copa del árbol y me tope con una horrible vista. Solo un par de ojos amarillos brillando me miraban fijamente

-¡AAAAAAAAH!...-grité y caí de espaldas hacía el suelo. Puaj. Me llené de lodo.- ¿Q-Q-u-u-u-u-quien eres?- tartamudeé

-Digamos que soy una sombra.- contestó.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No….Gracias…- Me giré tomé la cuerda y me amarré. Estaba tan nerviosa que no me amarré bien la cuerda y el nudo quedo flojo. Pero con lo despistada que soy… No me di cuenta.

"_Bella-San…"_

-¡Cállate!- grité alterada por la mirada aún fija en mí. ¿Qué era eso?

"_Belly Bell's…"_

-¡Cállate!- grité de nuevo, trepándome en el pozo.

-Hee…he…hehe….-decía la horrible voz, miraba de reojo, pero solo podía ver esos horribles ojos amarillos.- ¿Quieres ayuda?

-N-No.- tartamudeé.

Giré mi vista hacía Zero y me da una embolia cefálica cuando lo vi. ¡Estaba dormido! El maldito… Estaba dormido; y yo aquí sufriendo con una cuerda, un pozo y una extraña voz…

-Al quiote…-dije decidida.

Me lancé al pozo.

"_Estúpida… La cuerda no esta bien atada así que…"_

¿No está bien atada?

¿Entonces?

¡SLAP!

Solo sentí como el frío suelo del pozo se estrellaba en mi bella y hermosa cara.

-Haaaaay~ Duele.- me queje con los lagrimones en los ojos.- Estúpida cuerda.

"_Estúpida tu"_

…

Me senté como pude y me revisé completamente; no tenía ni fracturas, contusiones, derrames o alguna cosa grave, solo tenía un raspón enorme en mi rostro. Quedaría marcada de por vida. Me acomodé y sentí algo _extraño_ bajo mi trasero. Estaba duro y hasta cierto punto frío… Con valor, mi mano viajo hasta ese lugar y lo tomo. Si, estaba frío.

Lo saque, y la tenue luz, me dejo un poco ciega; ya que el pozo estaba demasiado oscuro.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuré

"_Averígualo, ha una nota ahí en la pared"_ dijo la Bella más cuerda de nosotras.

Alumbrando con ese palito de luz, tome la nota y la leí en voz alta.

"_**Has encontrado el Rayo de la Cordura, Bella Swan…**_

_**Dobla el Cialum (3) Y tu vida cambiará…"**_

-Esto…Esto… ¿Es el rayo de la cordura?- dije fuera de mis casillas.- ¡Para nada me gasté!

"_Tranquila Bella-San; jamás especificaron que era el rayo de la cordura"_

"_En eso tiene razón la Otaku; Jake, te apoyaría y te diría –Hazlo, confía en ti…-"_

-¿Será buena idea?- pregunté un poco más calmada.

"_Dime que ha sido bueno, desde que quedaste atrapada aquí"_

-Cierto.

Doble la varita o mejor dicho el Cialum; y comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad. Me tapé el rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra, seguía sosteniendo ese tubito Cialum. La luz de color blanco comenzó a hacerse más intensa, pero repentinamente; en el tubito aparecieron letras de color azul neón.

"_**No mires atrás…**_

_**¿Por qué estas tan seria?"**_

-Me suena a The Joker.- confesé.- Y no me ha provocado miedo, ya estoy tan espantada que nada me produce miedo.- contesté orgullosa.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo una voz tenebrosa a mis espaldas.

El alma se me fue del cuerpo dejándolo solo como un simple cascaron. Era imposible. Estaba sola; bueno casi sola, yo y mis voces, pero no había una segunda persona. ¿Cierto?

"_¡No mires atrás!"_ Gritaron las tres.

Pero como siempre. Bella hace lo que se le pega la gana. Giré lentamente la cabeza hasta toparme con una horrible sonrisa de dientes blanquecinos y brillantes y dos ojos rojos como el mismo fuego.

-¡aaaah!- grite aterrada fusionándome con la pared del pozo.

-Go to sleep _(4) _- anuncio eso.

Comenzó a hacer mucho viento y en el pozo poco a poco la luz fue escaseando, el bendito rayo de la cordura se fue apagando. A lo lejos pude oír la voz desesperada del bipolar de Zero.

-¡Bella! ¡Cuídate!

-¡Ayudamee!- grite asustada porque ahí junto a mi seguía esa horrible ¿cara?

-Go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.- canto esa horrible boca.

Y me fui a dormir. Ósea me desmaye.

_-Día 12 hoy encontramos el famosísimo rayo de la cordura. Que vino siendo una vil baratija de esas que te venden e los circos donde las truenas y prenden. Vil farsa. Me encontré con que Zero es mucho más extraño que el mismo Jasper. Nos atreveríamos a decir que es una mezcla de Jasper, Emmett y Sam… ¿Extraño no es así? Bueno… _

_-También hicimos sentir un poco miserable a Bella-San… Pero ella lo merece ¿no es verdad?_

_-Si, si, ella lo merece por no hacerle caso a Jake._

_-Como sea…_

_-Bueno también…-recordando.-_

_-También nos espanto una jodida cosa en un árbol. La inútil de Isabella se hizo la valiente y se lanzo al pozo cayendo de hocico._

_-Se dice de boca…-_

_-Pero yo quiero decirlo así_

_-…_

_-Como sea, cayo de boca ¬¬' y se lastimo, encontró la barita de nardo brillante y en ella decía "haz encontrado el rayo, bla bla bla, no mires atrás y de necia mira. Nos encontramos con una horrible cara… Y bueno, terminamos así._

_-Es todo… ¡EL trío mental de Bella-San se despide!_

_-¡Esperen! ¿Creían que Bella era la única que podía narrar todo?_

_- ¡Cambio y fuera!_- gritaron 3 voces

* * *

><p><em>(1) Coraje: Es el protagonista de una caricatura llamada "Coraje, el perro cobarde"<em>

_(2) TOCJB: Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo por Jacob Black._

_(3) Así se llaman las varitas de luz fosforescente que doblas y brillan._

_(4) "Ve a dormir"_

* * *

><p><strong>Andyy: -se pone de rodillas suplicando por su vida.- ¡perdoooooooooooooooooooooon! ¡perdooon!<strong>

**Freddy Kruger: afilando su guante de navajas.- Canta conmigo Andy...**

**Andyy': perdooooon! -llorando y aun de rodillas.-**

**Emmett: ¡Vete satanas! ¡Cruz Cruz que se vaya el diablo y que venga jesus!**

**Freddy Kruger: ... -se aleja con temor.-**

**Emmet: -pose de victoria- ¡te eh salvado Andy!Besame la mano y te perdono -le ofrece la mano-**

**Andyy: ¬¬'**

**Jasper: Ahora sí, Andyy' ¿Porque nos abandonaste? -sentido-**

**Andyy: no es que los abandonará -se levanta y se limpia las rodillas.- lo que pasa es que ya no pude actualizar esta historia; primero -señala con su dedo.- Mis ideas con respecto a esta trama se fueron directo al universo, no me ayudo nada, segundo la escuela me esta absorbiendo demasiado- suspira- mi autoestima esta muy voluble, y además -se esconde Dentro del armario.- Perí el interes...**

**Todos: -asustados- O.O! ¿?**

**Andyy: -nerviosa- jeje... Perdón... Prometo seguir con esto. Pero será una de mis ultimas historias sobre Twilight...**

**Todos: Piensalo Andyy...- cabizbajos.-**

**Andyy': Perdón, aunque me esforzareé mucho -sonrie-**

**Seth: Te entendemos Andyy'**

**Carlisle: Bueno olvidemos tristes momentos -sonrie- Si les gusto el capitulo, dejen un review.**

**Emmett: Si tienen un comentario en general, tambien o pueden dejar con confianza un MP**

**Seth: Gracias a -saca papelito-_ Anon, Mazy Vampire, Camila, Mapitha, Dashurii, Kiwiset, Katty Grandchester Andley, AutumnHooney, Gilaren, Alexa Swan de Cullen, pauu cullenn, bloody capricieuse principessa, CaMuChI_ -toma aire-**

**Jasper: -le gana y dice los nombres de memoria-_ Yara Black Clearwater, alexia, Sediielovefan4ever, twilightobsecion, PerlaCullen, Peque Cullen, jessica castillo, BetterIKnowMyself, Camu, ceci9123, alii rathbone , Florencia Quijano..._**

**Carlisle: Si alguien falta, mis mas sinceras disculpas- hace reverencia.- **

**Todos: ¡que tengan una buena noche!**


	14. Día 12

** Personajes: Propiedad S. Meyer y sus respectivos autores.**

**Trama: 100% mía.**

**Emmett: -corriendo por un prado de flores hermosas- lalalalalalala1 **

**Jasper: -traumado por la imagen de Emmett corriendo.- Necesito un psicologo...**

**Emmett: -se detiene, toma una flor, la huele y mira hacía los lectores y les sonrie.- ¡buenos días!**

**Todos: ¡buenos días Emmett!**

**Emmett: -se coloca la flor detrás de la oreja- ¿A que soy lindo verdad?**

**Jasper: sin comentarios D:**

**Emmett: ¬¬' -respira y vuelve a sonreir.- Bueno, no le hagan caso al amargado ese**

**Jasper:...**

**Emmett: ¡Aquí andamos de nuevo con otro capitulo más! -saltos.- Espero lo disfruten, Andy se esforzo mucho ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 12: ¿Deja Vú?<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Bella!- me regaño- ¡No estoy jugando! Bella, cuando te digo que habrá una invasión zombi, que se desatará el apocalipsis no juego, ¿Me crees capaz?- finalizo ofendido…<p>

Yo estaba tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Una premonición?

¿¡Qué había sucedido!

-Bella….Bella…Bella… ¡Isabella Swan con un carajo mírame!- gritó la voz de Seth.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

"_¿Pero que cosa te has fumado Isabella? Pensé que teníamos con este asunto de la habitación embrujada, pero esto… pasa los limites…"_

-Yo...Yo… no sé…-conteste a su argumento

-¿Bella?-preguntó Seth acercándose a mi.- ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Seth….Yo…

-Está bien Bella- dijo algo molesto- Si no me quieres creer, está bien, pero yo haré lo posible por cuidarme de esta catástrofe, lo siento Bella… Pero… Me voy

-¡Espera!- le dije espantada.- Aquí yo diré "no puedes hacerme esto" y tú dirás "Claro que si, es más mira como lo hago" Y entonces yo veré como tomarás tus cosas y caminaras a la oscuridad y...y…y….y…

-¿Cómo supiste todo eso?- dijo escudándose detrás de una montaña de ropa sucia.

-Seth…-murmuré moviendo mis ojos horizontalmente.- Tuve un Deja Vú.

-Claro…-me dijo mientras se alejaba de mí ser.- Y yo soy miss universo.

-Serías una buena candidata.- murmuré.

-Como sea.- dijo Seth regresando al tema.- En verdad Bella, estuve gritándote por veinte minutos y tú tenías la cara de enfermo mental perdido en una utopía hermosa. ¿A dónde fuiste mentalmente?

-Te digo Seth...- me senté en el suelo.- Tuve algo así como una premonición; te peleabas conmigo, me dejabas y te ibas al lado oscuro.- puso una mueca de "como crees ¿Yo?"- después las niñas albinas del Freddy Kruger me perseguían y…

-¿¡Las niñas albinas de Freddy Kruger!- gritó emocionado y corriendo hacía mi lugar.- Dime Bella… ¿Cómo eran? ¿Cómo eran?

-Este…-murmuré algo confundida.- Niñas… Y… am… ¿Albinas?

-¡Oh Dios eres muy cruel conmigo!- dijo mirando el oscuro techo de mi habitación como si estuviera hablando con el Grande.- ¡Yo quería conocerlas!

-Seth, créeme que cuando te digo, que _no es agradable_ ver a esas horribles mocosas desabridas, es porque no lo es.-

-Eso dices tú porque eres una amarguetas de primera.- y me saco la lengua.

-¡Que te crees mocoso!

-Ves.- dijo con superioridad.- Si no fueras amargada no te hubieras quejado.

-…

-En fiin~ Es hora de dormir. ¡Buenas noches!- se acostó en su petate y se tapo con una garra de tela.

-Esto… ¿Seth?- le llamé, pero ya a los pocos segundos estaba roncando.-Claro… Seth.

Suspiré.

¿Qué había sido todo ese royo, del rayo de la cordura etc.?

"_Bella-San…"_ me llamó mi Otaku interior.

Bueno, al menos sabía que era real ella.

Esperen. ¿Ella era real cierto?

"_Si, baaka~ Soy real, porque yo existo en ti…"_

Pero…Si tú eres real, entonces ¿Todo lo que "vi" es real? Pero si lo demás fue como una premonición, entonces yo soy clarividente y si soy clarividente… ¿Soy Walter Mercado? (1)

"Estas comenzando a Filosofar, Isabella…"

-Cállate- murmuré, ahora menos que nada quería escuchar a esa Bella amargada.

Me tapé la boca con la cabeza. ¡Oh Dios! Seth tenía razón. Soy una amargada, tengo una parte de mí que es más amargada que el mismo limón. Estaba en la ruina, yo, una chica normal, que tenía un novio perfecto, un amigo guapísimo, era la chica más cuerda del planeta… Ahora… Ahora…

Me solté a llorar como Magdalena, siendo presa de una crisis emocional.

Estaba al borde de la locura, ya… Ya no quería nada, ¡prefería morirme ahora mismo! ¿No podía tener un mes tranquilo en mi jodida habitación?

¿Cuantas personas no tienen PEOR ese lugar llamado cuarto, y no les sucede nada?

"Eso es un castigo de Dios…" dijo Bella con OCJB

-Cállate- murmuré entre lágrimas.

"Velo de esta manera Isabella" intervino la otra "Esa tiene razón, ya que tú, por enamorarte de un vampiro que tiene diamantina en todo el cuerpo, por tener a un amigo que es un perro cuando se enoja… Por tener una personalidad totalmente horrible…"

-Ya no me ayudes, ¿Quieres?- dije sumiéndome en mi aura negra de depresión.- Quiero morirme

-¿Holitas?- dijo una voz chillona a mi lado.

-Ahora no pelusin.

-¿Bellita?- dijo con voz triste.

-No Pe…

Abrí los ojos como platos y me atragante con mis propias lágrimas. Me tallé los ojos casi hasta meterlos más adentro de mi cuenca. Era Pelusin, _mi_ pelusin.

-¿Pe-Pelusin?

-Holitas Bella.- saltó sobre mi regazo.

-Aww

Seguía siendo igual de suave, pequeño y lindo. Había desaparecido por tiempo y me había dejado sola. Le iba a recriminar sus actos, pero mejor decidí apacharlo, me acosté con él en nuestro respectivo catre y medio cansada mentalmente le pedí algo para taparnos.

-¿Podrías darme una cobija?

-Claro, Bellitas

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estábamos bien abrigados con un calientito y suave cobertor. Giré mi vista hacía Seth, y observé como aquel individuo estaba muriendo de frío.

-También dale un a Seth.-murmuré, él sonrió y también Seth tuvo su cobertor.

Mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando pero el pelaje de pelusin me tenía aun despierta… o un pobre intento de eso.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Era mi deber.- dijo algo serio.- Tenías que pasar por muchas cosas, para yo después regresar para el gran día.

-¿El gran día?- pregunté consternada.

-Sip, el gran día de la apocalipsis

-Espera…-me senté.- ¿Estas diciendo que Seth tenía razón?

El asintió con la cabeza.

-¿C-Cuando será ese G-Gran día?

-Pronto.- finalizó.

Se hizo bolita –más si es que podía.- y quedo profundamente dormido. Me quedé meditando las cosas por un tiempo, y después saqué mi inseparable amiga: la grabadora.

-Día doce: hoy fue sumamente extraño –bostezo.- Todo lo que vivi con Zero –triste.- Cierto… ¿Qué habrá sido de él?- silencio.- me dice mi Otaku interior que posiblemente lo veamos pronto, ¡que emoción!... Le patearé el trasero- voz tenebrosa.- Como sea regresando al tema, fue raro, porque al parecer todo lo vivido con Zero, Freddy Kruger- estremecimiento.- el bosque, el rayo de la cordura y el come galletas…-silencio…Gritos- ¡Es verdaaaaaaaaaaad! Si solo fue un sueño, o una alucinación, ¡yo no soy una asesina! ¡Y el come galletas esta vivo!- Voz de fondo: "Ya duérmete Bella (Seth)- Jeje, creo que desperté a Seth, en fin, ¡estoy mejor! Tengo un cargo de consciencia menos, ahora solo me queda esperar el día del apocalipsis… En fin ¡Cambio y Fuera!

* * *

><p><em>(1) Walter Mercado es un astrologo, que se hace decir el mero, mero; acá bien poderoso, ahaha quienes viven en México y lo han visto, sabrán de que hablo, si no búsquenlo en Google.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: ¡lo sé chicas! ¡lo sé! -lanzando besos al aire.- ¡Su amor ha regresado a la historia! -les guiña el ojo-<strong>

**Todas: Awwww *-* ¡Seth! -derrame nasal.-**

**Seth: Vamos chicas, sé que me extrañaron -les pasa pañuelos para que se limpien.- ¿A que soy un buen actor cierto?**

**Todas: Siiiiii! -limpiandose-**

**Seth: En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Andyy se esforzo mucho, aunque... -mirada seria y voz tenebrosa.- Tengo una queja.**

**Todos: O.O! ¿Seth?**

**(Entra Carlisle, le da unas palmaditas a Seth y un dulce, esté se calma y le deja el paquete a la cabeza Cullen)**

**Carlisle: Verán -sonríe- A lo que el pequeño Seth se refiere, es que ha habido muchos comentarios privados por Mp que incomodan a Andyy' con respecto a esta historia y unas más...**

Todos: -murmuran entre sí.-

Carlisle: ... Lo que quiero decir es -se aclara la garganta.- Andyy' hace su mejor esfuerzo, no es justo que le critiquen el resto de sus creaciones, nosotros estamos agradecidos con ella, por tomarnos en cuenta y hacer uso de nosotros; pero si es feliz escribiendo sobre otras cosas. Nosotros somos igual de felices que ella -sonrie-

Todas: awww Carlisle -con lagrimas en los ojos.-

Carlisle: Así que les pido, que no la critiquen ya que eso la desmotiva mucho... y ejeje -murmura- la hace enojar... Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas; traten de entenderla y pónganse en su lugar.

Seth: Hermano -le pasa la mano por atras de los hombros y se chupa los dedos del dulce restante.- no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor. -mira a las lectoras con cara de perrito mojado.- No es bonito que traten así a Andyy' -3-

Carlisle: En fin, esperemos que todo esto, sea olvidado pronto y que sobre todas las cosas, haya disfrutado el capitulo

Seth y Carlisle: ¡nos leemos! -les mandan besos-


	15. Día 13

**Personajes: 100% Stephanie Meyer. **

**Trama: 100 de Yuki (Andy)**

**Jasper: Me toca decir disclairme y am -leyendo hojas y sonando robotico- Espero que todos ustedes esten bien, le perdonen este tiem...**

**Emmett: Oh vamos Jasper! -le empuja- Eres un AMARGADO~ -se aclara la garganta. ¡Lectores míos! -lagrimas falsas.- lo sé hemos estado de muy muy largas vacaciones, pero hemos regresado una vez más Yeiy -cara de fuck yeah-**

**Carlisle: -soniendo divertido- Bueno, de ante mano pedimos una disculpa por hacerlos esperar, peero como se han dado cuenta, han sucedido una serie de situaciones, en las cuales la escritora colapsa -mirando el bulto que es Yuki-**

**Yuki: -hecha un caparazón vacio-**

**Carlisle: jejeje -riendo nerviosamente.- A eso me refería... En fin, ella se ha esforzado, como no tienen idea, de sobre manera, le ha puesto mucho empeño y dedicación, por favor aprecien su trabajo -sonrie-**

**Todos: ¡Claro papi Cullen! :33**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 13: Reclutando… ¿estúpidos?<strong>

* * *

><p>-Seth… de verdad, no puedo creer que hagamos esto.- murmuré cansada.<p>

-Vamos Bella, será divertido. Yo no sé porque eres tan aguafiestas.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-¿Será acaso porque no tiene lógica?-contesté con un ligero tono sarcástico.

-Dime Bella…-murmuró.- ¿Qué ha tenido lógica desde que comenzó todo esto?- refuto.

-Tienes razón.- murmuré derrotada.- Supongo que hacer esto nos causará problemas.

-Y si lo hace pues ni modo ¿no crees?

-…

-¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Belly-Bells!- dijo emocionado.- ¡Choca esas cinco!- alzó la mano para que yo chocara su mano, pero simplemente rodé los ojos.

-Baah… Eres más aguada que una gelatina.- dicho esto comenzó a reír en silencio. O al menos un pobre intento de ello.

Yo por mi parte me limitaba a hacer lo que Seth me había pedido: Conseguir una mesita –cortesía de Pelusín- una libreta y… candidatos.

"_¿Para qué quiere ese niño candidatos?"_

O tengo ni la menor idea.

"_será acaso que… ¿Seth-Kun esté tramando algo?"_

Ni idea, ¿sabes?

_De que está tramando algo, está tramando algo. ¿Acaso en ese plan viene incluido el sexy, sabroso, lindo y perfecto Jake?_

No lo sé. Sabemos que Seth, no tiene contacto con el mundo. ¿Así es Jake? Me sonó a un pedazo de carne.

"_Estúpidas, es obvio que está tramando algo ese lupino, lo que está haciendo es algo misterioso incluso para mi… Pero pronto lo averiguaremos._

Claro. Siempre mandándome a mí por delante ¿estoy en lo correcto?

_La mente maestra casi siempre tiene lacayos._

Claro… Como tú digas.

Mientras estaba en mi debate mental, escuchando alegar a esas tres vocecitas y más aparte yo contestarle, me dedicaba a buscar todas las cosas que pedí, en el armario de donde vino Seth. Según Pelusín, el armario era mágico. Era hecho de un material sumamente especial, de un árbol –para ser exactos- que según la leyenda, el árbol no era de este mundo.

Debía de confesar que cuando escuché eso, me sonó bastante a "Las Crónicas de Narnia" (1) y estuve a casi nada a soltarme a carcajadas… Pero, me contuve y le creía toda esa historia a Pelusín.

Él continuó diciendo que el árbol era mágico y cosas por el estilo, que unos leñadores lo cortaron y decidieron hacer un ropero con él, y al momento de usarlo, descubrieron que al abrir ese ropero dentro de él, se encontraba una gama de cosas. Algo así como si fuera una bodega dentro del bendito accesorio. Qué si cerrabas la puerta y pedias algo en específico. El ropero te lo hacía aparecer dentro de él, ocultado su amplio catálogo.

¿De verdad esperaba que creyera esa historia?

Resignada, pensé en la mesa, en la libreta y en un bolígrafo para poder hacer el "tan famoso plan de Seth" y sin esperar nada a cambio, abrí el ropero.

Quedé pasmada al ver las cosas a adentro. Creo que incluso las voces en mi cabeza no supieron como refutar mis estúpidos comentarios mentales acerca de esto. Bueno. Ya lo había descubierto. El ropero que poseía, era mágico. Eso era genial. Segundo: Y no dudaría de Pelusín ni una vez más.

Tomé las cosas –e incluso me di el lujo de pedir comida, la cual me la dio caliente y bien sazonada- y me dirigí al patio. ¡Oh si olvide mencionarlo! Mi habitación había tomado –extrañamente- LA forma de un campo de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? No tengo ni la más jodida idea. Simplemente sé que cuando despertamos, la habitación ya estaba así. Caminé y caminé, acomodé todo y regresé corriendo hacía el ropero a pedir un par de sillas cómodas; las cuales me dio. Volví y las acomodé aplastándome en una de ellas, dispuesta a devorarme las sabrosas enchiladas potosinas (2) que me había dado.

-¡oh Bella!- dijo Seth, limpiándose el sudor. Iugh. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?- Gracias por pensar en mí, tenía tanta hambre…

-Esto…Seth...

-¡Voy a comer!- aviso, y se empaqueto las enchiladas potosinas (2), dejándome a mí, con el antojo y con carita de perro hambreado en la calle.- Estuvo delicioso. ¡Gracias por tu esfuerzo!

-Bastardo…-murmuré.

-¿Qué?- se limpió un oído.- ¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada.- sonreí forzadamente. Quizás regresaría y le pediría de nuevo comida, doble ración, solo por el coraje.

Se limpió las comisuras de los labios, y sonrió con satisfacción. Esa, damas y caballeros, era la cara de Fuck Yeah, de Seth. Ósea… ya tenía todo listo.

-Bueno, Bella. Eh conseguido a los reclutas.

-¿A los que?- dije perpleja.

-Reclutas sonsa.- dijo obviándolo, se sentó en la silla y agrego.- Tenemos que escogerlos para nuestro ejército.

-¿Qué ejercito?

-Andas más ida que otras veces.- murmuró molesto.

-Al menos no me como la comida ajena.- refunfuñe

-Como sea.- dijo ignorándome olímpicamente.- Te traje a tres mil personas…

"_¡Pero qué le pasa a ese estúpido!"_

"_¿tres mil personas? D: ¿Cómo es que caben tantas?"_

"_¡Serás la próxima Sempai! Kyaaa~_

¿? ¿Próxima qué?

"_Baka~ Próxima Sempai, es igual a próximo, maestro. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?"_

Hum... Realmente no... En fin, regresando del pequeño shock. Tres mil personas, ¿hablas en serio Seth?

-Más de lo que imaginas, Bella.- respondió a mi pregunta mental.- Sé que puede ser increíble para ti, pero es necesario, no sabemos cómo nos atacarán.

-Claro… si, es lógico.- dije molesta.

-Además ya tengo a varios en el equipo.- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Así?- pregunté con curiosidad.- ¿Quiénes son?

-¡Chicos!- silbó y de entre las carpas que había instalado él (No sé cuándo las puso) salieron varias figuras humanas (o eso quería creer).- Ellos… Mi querida Bella, serán parte de nuestro equipo.

-Esto…

-Chicos, ella es la mujer a la cual debemos de ayudar.- comento.

Todos me miraron y me sonrieron. Oh, si… ¡oh sí! ¡Soy una maldita desgraciada con fortuna! Todos, Todos los que estaban ahí, ya los conocía; eran mis antiguos amigos; Pelusín, Capitán Musho, Frick… ¿no se supone que esos tres eran el mismo?

-Somos hermanos, y todos nos parecemos.- dijo Frick

Asentí entendiendo la situación. Además de ellos, estaba Peter Pan, Zero… aunque a decir verdad él no me sonrió mucho que digamos; pero aun así me sentía feliz de que todos aquellos, que me habían visitado días anteriores, estuvieran aquí conmigo y de que aún más importante, fueran participes de estos sucesos un tanto… Bizarros.

-¡bien chicos!- dijo Seth aplaudiendo para que todos le prestáramos atención.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- sonaba más como a un productor de cine.- Como verán los eh reunido porque tanto ustedes como y están hasta el cuello con esta extraña chica.- dijo señalándome.

-¡Hey!- me quejé

El resto asintió compresivamente. Vaya, ahora era extraña. ¡Puf!

-Bueno, continuando con la situación; tenemos que entrenar y prepararnos para lo más apocalíptico, espantoso, degradable, asqueroso, maléfico, siniestro, aterrorizante y caótico pueda suceder…

-Ya sucedió…- comentó Zero como no queriendo la cosa.

Todos lo miraron interrogantes, él solo sonrió de lado –baba- y habló.

-El desastre en la habitación de Bella.

-Bastardo…-murmuré sintiendo como una de las venas de mi frente comenzaba a palpitar.

-También te quiero Belly.- dijo con algo parecido al sarcasmo.

-Hey Isabella.- me regaño Seth, tú debes esperar en la carpa.

-¿Por qué?- dije haciendo pucheros.- ¿no puedo quedarme a ver como elegimos a mi equipo? Porque a final de cuentas en mi equipo ¿cierto?

-Si, Bella, si bella.- dijo dándome el avión.- Chicos, permítanme un rato.- Me tomo de los hombros y me dirigió a una de las carpas, que estaba alejadas del "campo de batalla".- Bien Bella, de aquí en adelante no puedo ayudarte.

-¿?

-Tendrás un entrenamiento especial.- dijo bajando la voz.- Estarás día y noche encerrada en esa carpa, tratando de que tu entrenamiento sea completado; tendrás que prepararte física, mental, espiritual y todo lo que termine en mente.

-Vaya, tiene lógica.- murmuré sarcástica.

-bueno.- sonrió feliz-. Deja en mis manos todo, ten por seguro que no te decepcionaré, tu ejército estará listo para el día del apocalipsis

-Pero Seth...

-¡que te vaya bien!

-Oye…

-¡Adiós!

Y me lanzó dentro de la carpa.

Dentro de la misma todo estaba completamente oscuro, y en ella se extendía un delicioso y medio sofocante aroma a incienso; tosí un poco por el simple hecho de no estar acostumbrada tanto al olor. Trate de mirar entre la oscuridad, pero me era imposible, busque la salida, y pareciera como si me encontrara en una dimensión desconocida.

-Lo estás…-dijo una voz.

Al escucharla, me espanté y me moví frenéticamente por todo el lugar oscuro, pero jamás encontré nada. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad inverosímil, y mi piel comenzaba a estar perlada de sudor.

-Dominar tus miedos primero debes

-¿Q-quién eres?

-Esperar a que hablar termine, callar tú estarás.- contesto.

-Hey, no sé quién eres, pero hablas de una manera muy extraña.

-¡Que te calles de una vez! ¿Acaso no entiendes, eres retrasada o qué?

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, la voz era una voz tranquila y pacífica, ya hora me estaba tratando del nabo, bueno quizás por un lado me lo merecía.

-Perdona…-suspiró.- Tu entrenamiento hoy comienza, Swan Bella.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno chicos.- anunció Seth.- La misión es la siguiente: Reclutar a las mejores personas de las tres mil que traje. Solo pueden reclutar a aquellas que parezcan aptas para sobrevivir, y el resto será carnada.

-¿Carnada para qué?- preguntó Peter Pan.

-Para los zombies.

-…

-¡Bueno iniciemos!- dijo sonriendo.

Y fue así como el resto de chicos comenzó a hacer las audiciones, y uno a uno fueron eligiendo a los futuros candidatos y protectores de Isabella Swan, mientras tanto ella. Se encontraba en su nuevo entrenamiento, aun sin saber que era lo que deparaba el futuro; solo era consciente de que, sus tres voces y ella se encontraban solas con esa "voz" y que tenía un muy muy largo camino que recorrer.

.

.

De entre toda la porquería, se escuchó a lo lejos el rugido de declaración de guerra, en las partes más bajas, oscuras y sucias de la habitación de Isabella, había ya un ejército de zombies, gremlien's, andrógenos y cualquier ser repugnante que podrías imaginar, preparándose para la batalla, preparándose para dominar el cuarto de aquella extraña chica de 18 años.

Y es que la diversión, apenas comenzaría.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Las cronicas de Narnia: Es una saga de C.S. Lewis (famosisima) y el primer libro, "el sobrino del mago" en ese libro mencionan que el árbol del cuál esta hecho el armario, era un arbol mágico. Ect, ect.<em>

_(2)Enciladas potosinas: Comida tipica del estado en el que vivo. Muy ricas por cierto. xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Zero: ¡Gracias por tu trabajo Yuki-Chan -revrencia-<strong>

**Yuki: -deja de ser un caparazón vacio.- Gra-Gracias.**

**Seth: -entrando muy galante- Bueno, una vez más estamos aquí. Han pasado muchas situaciones, pero nos alegra una vez más el poder seguir aquí en su pantalla, leyendo las disparatada que haces cada uno de nsootros -sonrojado**

**Todos: awwwwwwwwwwww**w **-derrame nasal.-**

**Zero: -sonrie docilmente-**

**Todos: O.o ¿docil? -fantaseando-**

**Zero: Queremos darles las gracias, y les pedimos paciencia, Yuki-Chan JAMAS abandonaría una historia sin un buen motivo, y si ella se comprometio a terminarlo, tenganlo por seguro que lo hara**

**Yuki: -asiente, asiente-**

**Zero y Seth: abrazados como hermanos (?)- Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! comentarios en reviews!**

**Matta neee~**


	16. día 14

**-Todos los personajes saliendo de un closet, se limpian el polvo, se cambian de ropa rápidamente y se ponen sus mejores garras-**

**Todos: ¡Hola! –sobre sale Emmett.- ¡Hoooooooooooooooooooooooola! –grita- ¿Cómo es´tan queridísimos lectores? **

–**A lo lejos se oye "barbero"- **

**Emmett: ¬¬' Envidiosos, ¡Ardan! –se ríe.-**

**Carlisle: e.e Bueno… ¿Cómo están? Lamentamos estás larguísimas vacaciones…-silencio.- Pero esperamos no irnos de nuevo. Cómo ven las cosas han cambiado mucho. Les damos las gracias a aquellos que aun creyeron en Yuki**

**Emmett: -se acerca a la audiencia y les susurra.- Antes se llamaba Andyy' Pero le da la loquera de cambiar de apodo cuando quiere -sonríe.-**

**Carlisle: Como sea –aleja a Emmett- Esperamos que todos los lectores de esta historia no hayan pedido el interés. Ya que Yuki se esforzó de nuevo por regresar al hilo de esta extraña historia.**

**Emmett: ella no pide que le perdonen, porque sabe que quizás muchos abandonaron su historia o están molestos, sentidos, indiferentes con ella. Solo pide un poco de comprensión-sonríe.-**

**Carlisle: No los detenemos más, ¡esperemos disfruten de esto una vez más!**

**Emmett Y Carlisle: ¡Bienvenidos una vez más!**

**-A lo lejos se ve a bella en un rincón- No otra vez…-juega con una pelusa.- No otra vez… -mira ida a la audiencia.- Los personajes somos propiedad de S. Meyer... Yuki solo es creadora de la trama...**

**Todos: O.O -se alejan...-**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 14<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Concentrarte debes… Swan Bella…

-¿Por qué hablas de esa extraña forma? –pregunté.

Sentí como me lanzaba algo pegajoso al rostro.

-¡Wakala! ¿Qué es esto?-dije quitándomelo de la cara y oliéndolo un poco.

-Moco de troll.-contesto la voz.

"_Asco"_ respondieron las voces en mi mente.

Definitivamente, contesté.

-Ahora…. Los ojos cerrados tener debes, para concentración mayor obtener…-susurro la voz.

-Está bien…

Dicho esto cerré los ojos y me concentré. Tenía que alinear todos mis chakras de una forma en que yo, las voces y el universo estuviéramos en sincronía. A pesar de que aún me encontraba a oscuras en la carpa/dimensión a la que me había lanzado Seth, comencé a sentirme poco a poco segura. Con esa extraña voz, pero segura.

-Un poco más…-susurró la voz.- Un poco más…

Me centré un poco más, tensé los músculos y me preparé para mi primer movimiento. Está vez lo iba a lograr.

Y fue el momento decisivo.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer_

_Thriller tonight(1)_

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, traté de acordarme de los pasos que había visto hace miles de años –mentira.- hace tiempo en el vídeo musical de tan genial canción. Y cuando pensé que ya lo había logrado se escuchó como quitaban la música de golpe.

-¡Hey!-grité a la oscuridad.- ¡Ya lo estaba logrando!

-Tú aun debes a bailar aprender.-contestó la voz serena.

-¿Bailar?-me reí a carcajadas.- Vamos Dios, no sé bailar ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Qué dijiste mocosa?

Huy. Se había enojado.

-N-Nada…-contesté temerosa.

-Algunas veces pienso que tienes retraso mental, Swan bella.

-Suelo pensar eso seguido, Dios.

-No soy Dios, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno…-dije sentándome en el suelo…creo.- no te veo, no sé dónde estás solo escucho tu voz, no te haces presente y estamos en la oscuridad, está más que claro que eres Dios.

-Definitivamente, sí; tiene retraso mental.

-…

-Soy un_ Jedi_; el más viejo de todos.

Me quedé callada. ¿Qué era un jodido Jedi?

"_Bella-Chan~"_ contestó mi otaku interior "_Un Jedi, es un maestro de poder y Sabiduría; que pertenecen a la Orden Jedi; quienes son llamados por la Fuerza"_

Hum… ¿Un qué?

"_En pocas palabras una persona que se consagra a la Fuerza."_ Contestó mi Bella desabrida.

¿Algo así como un padre? Me pregunté.

"_N-No exactamente… Bella-Chan… Pero si, es una forma de verlo así."_ Contestó la otra.

-Deberías de prestar más atención a ellas que a ti.- contestó la voz.

-¿A quiénes?-me hice la loca.

-A las voces.

-Ah~

"_¡Tío! ¡Tienes razón, está mujer, no nos hace caso_!" gritaron dentro de mi cabeza… _"¡Dile que llame a Jacob! ¡DILE!"_

-Imposible.- respondió.- Hombre aquí, distracción ser.

"_Baah~ Aburrido"_

Quizás. Pensé.

De pronto, dentro del lugar se hizo una luz cegadora, que tuve que cerrar los ojos por instinto. Cuando la luz dejo de serlo los abrí poco a poco, y me encontraba en un lugar muy extraño.

-¿D-Donde estamos?-pregunté.

-En la Habitación del Tiempo (1).-contestaron tras de mí.

Me giré y busque al dueño de la voz, pero no encontré a nadie. Entonces escuché como carraspearon y fije mi mirada más debajo de mi cintura. Me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

-¡Un marciano!-grité alejándome un poco.- ¡A-Aléjate!

El verde, me miró farfullo y me pego con su bastón –no pregunten como, solo sé que me pegó.-

-Maestro Yoda, soy.-contestó.

Un momento…

¿Yoda?

¿Maestro Yoda?

Eso… Él era…

"_¡Es el Maestro Yoda de las Guerras de las Galaxias!"_ gritaron mis tres voces interiores.

Joder.

Le miré. Me miró. Le miré. Me miró. Le miré. Me pego con su bastón.

-¡Auch!-me sobe la rodilla.- ¿Eso por qué?

-Ahora el entrenamiento inicia.-contestó.- Depende de esto, tu supervivencia.

-Vale…-murmuré- ¿Y qué haré Ver… Maestro Yoda?

Negó con la cabeza. Eck… Estaba jodida.

-Antes que nada controlar al cuerpo debes.

-¿Ah?

-Aprender a dominar instintos tienes.

-¿Ah?

-¡Qué dejarás de comer por un tiempo, carajo!-gritó.

Me aguante la risa. Se veía tan chistoso gritando; podía jurar sus cabellillos blancos se alteraban igual que él.

-Una semana.- sentencio.

Ahí me ahogue en mi risa. ¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste.-contestó sentándose en posición flor de loto.- Una semana sin comer, y meditación tener.

Me senté frente a él imitándolo, pensando que terminaría cansado antes que yo.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

"_Deberías de ir pensando en un psiquiatra o algo por el estilo"_ me dijo una de ellas.

"_Yo opino que los choques eléctricos son más efectivos"_ Respondió la otra.

"_Un degradado de memoria funcionaría"_ Terció la última.

El que se callen de una buena vez ayudaría. Contesté.

"…"

Y aquí iniciaba mi entrenamiento.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Canción de Michael Jackson, Thriller.<em>

_(2) Habitación del tiempo: Es la misma que existe en el universo de DBZ. Así que ya sabrán donde está Bella~_

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle: Por ahora yo los despediré; Zero y Seth, serán en los próximos capítulos…-se acerca Yuki y le jala de la manga.- Oh, Yuki quiera decirles unas palabras.<strong>

**Yuki: Antes que nada, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Sé que ante los ojos de muchos no tengo perdón, sé que muchos olvidaron ya mi historia y me mandaron lejos muy lejos xD qué se aburrieron de esto y le quitaron el favorito. Pero de lo único que me puedo sentir orgullosa es que eh regresado dispuesta a terminar esta historia. Una vez dijeron Carlisle y Seth "cuando Andyy se compromete a terminar algo lo hace" Y así será.**

**Espero la historia aun tenga sentido y sabor para los poquitos que aun tuvieron consideración y sobre todo esperanza en mi para seguir leyéndome. Espero que los meses de ausencia sean borrados con estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Carlisle: Bueno… ¡Los leeremos pronto! –Yuki y Carlisle se despiden-**


	17. día 15

**Emmett: Holoo~! -saluda infantil.-**

**Carlisle: -Niega con la cabeza.- Lo siento, vio Megamente... Compréndalo.**

**Emmett: Papá... Eres... Despiadado-murmura haciendo un puchero.-**

**Carlisle: Soy un vampiro, ¿Qué esperabas? -se ríe.-**

**Todas: *-* 3 -suspiros-**

**Emmett: Como sea -rueda ojos.- e_e ¡Estamos aquí una vez más! Espero disfruten esté capítulo. Yuki les querrá decir algo al final de la historia, así que; -su mejor pose seductora.- Señoritas, jóvenes (Si es que hay o.o) Quédense al final de esto -sonríe.-**

**Carlisle: -ríe divertido.- Como saben, los personajes son propiedad S. Meyer, ella solo juega y es creadora 100% de esta extraña historia.**

**Emmett y Carlisle: ¡ Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 15<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Ambos nos miramos. En silencio, sin decir más…

Él me miraba… O eso creía.

¿Esto era una puta broma?

_"Al parecer no lo es, querida Belly-Bells"_

Solo me decía Belly Bells Peter, cállate perra.

_"¿Sabes que es lo peor?"_ me dijo la voz _"Qué te estás autodenominando perra… Perra."_

…

En definitiva estaba más loca que una cabra.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque!?

Coño. Estaba más loca que una jodida cabra por que

Primera: Mi habitación se había vuelto una dimensión desconocida.

Segunda: estaba a punto de presenciar el peor apocalipsis de la historia y todo gracias a mi desorden y falta de ganas de limpiar.

Tercera: Porque… ¿Los perros hablan? No, no es así. Pues bueno. Por qué enfrente de mí había un perro que hablaba. Oh si, este hablaba y lo malo era callarlo.

Por fin hizo silencio. Entonces los dos nos observamos con cuidado. Él examinándome y yo aún confundida por esto. ¿Cómo carajos apareció aquí?

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté.

-¡Defensor de los animales, protector de los seres humanos!…. No soy superman… ¡Soy _supercan_!-dijo como presentación.

Me quedé callada, el me miró.

Le miré. Me miró. Le miré. Me miró. Le miré. Me miró.

-Ya en serio, que o quien eres.-dije molesta.

-¿No me crees?-preguntó ofendido.- ¡Sufre mi súper ladrido!

Y como si hubiéramos convocado a los mil demonios, el infame animal ladro, dejándome sorda –literalmente- y con un ligero zumbido en los oídos.

-Awawawawaaa~-me quejé.- ¡Ya entendí!-lloriqueé.- Eres supercan, ya vale~

-Así es señorita, estoy aquí para entrenarte.

Un momento.

¿Un perro?

¿Entrenarme?

¿En qué carajos me ayudaría?

-Puede que yo no lea la mente.-dijo caminando hacia mí y sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.- Pero huelo…

-¿Ah?

-Y yo huelo...-olfateo- Qué necesitas un baño… pinche marrana.

-¡H-Hey!-grité avergonzada.- L-Lo que pasa es que no eh tenido tiempo…

-¿Tiempo? -se burló- Es lo que más tienes aquí… Recuerdas en donde estás, ¿Cierto?

-En la habitación del Tiempo…-dije sin ganas.

-Exacto.-contesto.- Por ende, tienes toooodo el tiempo del mundo, ya que aquí el tiempo solo avanza y allá sigue igual…

-¿O sea cómo?-pregunté.

-En definitiva…-negó el canino con la cabeza.- Tenía razón Yoda, al decirme que era más bruta que un orco (1) –se dijo a sí mismo.

-Oye yo no soy…

-Eres más estúpida que un Orco.-contestó mirándome.- Si no fuera que menciono "Edward" Reaccionas como un perro en celo o un orco a punto de la pelea…

-N-no es…

-¡Mira Edward!-dijo moviendo su colita

-¿¡Donde!?-pregunté emocionada y girándome para buscarle en dichoso lugar.

-¿Ves? Eres estúpida…-contestó riendo.

-Perro infernal…

-Puede que lo sea…-dijo en tono ¿Burlón?- Pero… Es aquí en donde entro en acción.

-¿Sarcasmo y burlas dos? No gracias… Ya tuve esa clase con Yoba.

-Yoda.

-Como se llame.-contesté molesta.- Cómo un canino… Y no te ofendas… ¿Me enseñara algo?

Me miró molesto y entrecerró los ojos.

"_Has hecho enojar al can"_ contestó la Bella amargada.

-Isabella Marie Swan…-me llamo.

Carajo. Creo que si se había enojado el animal.

-En primer lugar: Soy tu maestro, no un animal, aunque tenga una forma distinta a la tuya, no quiere decir que me trataras por mi forma, esa es la primera lección: trátame como tu igual.

-Pero que car…

-Segundo: Harás todo lo que yo te diga y no cuestionarás solo por cuestionar; si preguntarás tendrás fundamentos, y tercera y último: Ve y date una ducha ¡Ya!

-¡Si señor!-grité a modo de soldado.

Corrí hacía lo que venía siendo la única parte diferente de la habitación del tiempo, al llegar ahí descubrí que era como una casa. O algo así. Tenía un baño, habitaciones, una cocina e inclusive tenía sillones en una sala al aire libre.

Si este lugar me lo hubieran presentando en otro momento, quizás lo habría amado. Pero, eran circunstancias diferentes.

Suspiré cansada. Ya quería que toda esta pesadilla terminara. Quería ver a mi novio abrazarlo y besarlo…

"_Ya vas con tus cursilerías"_

"_O sea Bella~ ¿Prefieres al frígido de Eddy que al súper hot de Jake? No tienes remedio"_

Bueno, me corrijo.

Quería ver a Edward y a Jake, abrazarlos y saber que estaría bien.

¿Mucho mejor?

"_Siii~"_

"_Me da lo mismo" _contestó la otra.

"¿Y Zerorín? ¿Seth? ¿Peter? Qué con ellos Belly-Chan?"

Argh…

Quería que esto terminara. Y poder ver a todos y sentirme bien.

¿Contentas?

"_Sip"_

"_Hai Hai~"_

"_Me da lo mismo…"_

Y así con mis voces interiores inconformes me metí a dar una buena ducha… Porque, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo frente al canino, sinceramente apestaba a diablos.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Orco: Bueno, supongo que estos seres son muy famosos. Y si no, solo chéquense "El señor de los anillos" Sabrán de que hablo (:<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola Gente! -saluda a todos.- Espero estén de maravilla... Ya sé, ya sé, extrañan al sensual y único Seth -sonrisa colgate.- Pero~ Aún no es mi momento de salir en esta historia...-se acerca y le susurra.- En donde yo tuve que ser el protagonista -les guiña un ojo. ¡En fin!<strong>

**-Entra...¿Quien entrará?-**

**Yuki: B-Buenas tardes/noches/días/Madrugadas...-avergonzada.-**

**Seth: -le pone orejas de Neko.- ¡Hermosa! -sonrojado.-**

**Todos: ¡S-Seth! -emocionadas y a punto del derrame nasal- ^/^**

**Yuki: B-Bueno...-mira como Seth se sonroja y niega con la cabeza.- Lo que pasa es que quiero darles varios avisos...**

**Seth: -se queda callado y sonríe poniendo atención.-**

**Yuki -se aclara la garganta.- Bueno, en primero lugar doy muchas gracias a aquellos que aún siguen esta bizarra historia, a pesar de que paso más de un año -creo- Siguen aquí al pie del cañón esperando a que actualice, eso me motiva como no tienen un idea... se los agradezco infinitamente.**

**Además de eso, quiero decirles que; no actualizaré todos los días. Eh puesto un horario (?) -se ríe nerviosa.- Por cuestiones de tiempo, exámenes y cuestiones personales actualizaré solo los MIÉRCOLES. ¿Por que? Bueno, por lo regular se me hace más fácil actualizar un día a la semana. Además de que me da más tiempo de pensar bien que es lo que escribiré y de actualizar otros Fic's.**

**En dos días salgo de vacaciones -Yei!- PERO~ Eso no asegura por completo que subiré muchos capítulos de golpe. Quizás aplique el subir dos por semana; quien sabe... Tendría que ver como serán mis vacaciones.**

**Y finalmente quiero agradecerles a: Nathy17; Yara Black Clearwater; KaryBella13 y eli28 Por ser mis primeros Reviews a mi regreso.**

**Seth: -al borde del llanto.- Vamos chicos -se limpia las lágrimas.- ¡Sigan leyendo está historia! Y recomiendela.. Y...Y...Y... ¡Y les hago un privado!**

**Todos: -comparten la historia, retwittean(?) la comentan, la sugieren-**

**Yuki: Etto... Seth?**

**Seth: Hum? -sonriendo.- ¿Sí?**

**Yuki: Creo que... Tendrás muchos Privados que dar...-murmura mirando la larga fila de señoritas... ¿Y jóvenes?-**

**Seth: -se ríe nervioso, toma de la mano a Yuki y comienza a caminar despistadamente.- B-Bueno... nosotros... Tenemos que irnos...**

**Yuki: Ja Neee~!**

**Todos: ¡SETH!**

**-Yuki y Seth salen corriendo perseguidos por una multitud de Fans locos.-**


	18. Día 16

**Carlisle: Buenas tardes-noches, espero estén bien**

**Todos: se toman el café y sonríe.- Ho-Hola Carlisle...**

**Carlisle: Jejejeje... E-Esperaron mucho...¿?**

**Todos: Asienten frenéticos con la cabeza.-**

**Carlisle: O-ok... Aquí tienen...-se hace a un lado.- Recuerden, los personajes son de , Yuki es la creadora de la trama. ¡ Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 16<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días… O mejor dicho. El tiempo.

Por qué días a lo mejor seguía siendo el mismo y en está tonta habitación del tiempo pudiera parecer semanas. En fin, pasó el tiempo y _supercan; _aunque odiara admitirlo me había enseñado mucho…

Ha como respetar a los animales.

Si bueno, digamos que si respetaba a la naturaleza y animales, y esas cuestiones. Pero el tener quien sabe cuántos días encerrada en mi habitación hacía que cualquier cosa me pusiera de nervios. Me puso a prueba. Me dejó a mí y seis moscas.

¡Seis malditas e infames moscas!

Su zumbido estaba partiéndome la cabeza. Y… cometí asesinato. Las mate. ¿Cómo? No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero mate a las infames… e incluso les arranque las alas. Definitivamente había empeorado.

Y como si las cosas no fueran peores.

Él me enseño lo que era la_ insensibilidad y sensibilidad._

¿Cómo? El maldito animal rabioso puso frente a mí el cadáver del come galletas. Oh dios, fue un trauma tan grande para mí. Por qué… Por qué… Al principio fue éxtasis lo que sentí. Adrenalina y emoción al recordar cómo le había estrellado el bate en su horrible cara azul… Y comenzaba a reír como maniática del gore (1) Pero después ¡Oh sorpresa Isabella! La culpabilidad; el remordimiento y la pena de haber matado a un personaje tan importante para la infancia de varias personas –incluyéndome a mí.- fue tan grande que me sumí en depresión.

-Vamos Bella…-decía el canino sentado en sus patas traseras.-… No es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto?-decía con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llanto.- Eres un insensible.

-No lo soy…-se defendió.-… es parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto…-murmuré.- Quiero irme a casa… Quiero… Dormir en mi cama, quiero a mi papá… a Edward… Quiero regresar a la realidad….-lloriqueé.

-Bella…-dijo acercándose el canino a mi.- Pronto terminará.-afirmo y se hecho a un lado mío.- Solo sé paciente, y aprende de todo lo que te estamos enseñando.

-Yo… No sé si quiero…-murmuré.- No creo ser capaz…

-Hey mírame…-dijo el perro acostado, le obedecí.- Si no fueras capaz, habrías caído en la demencia desde hace mucho tiempo.

"_En eso tiene razón Inu-Sama"_ contestó una de mis tres Bella's

¿Inu qué?

"_Inu-Sama, baka Bella; o sea perro, en japonés…"_dijo algo frustrada.

Ah~ Bueno, sabía poco de eso.

"_Cómo sea, tiene razón el can" _agrego la Bella con O.C.J.B (2) _"Si no fuera así, ya hubieras caído en la locura…"_

"_¿Y si ya lo estás?" _contraataco el dolor de mi cabeza. _"¿Qué tal si realmente estás ya completamente pirada?"_

No. No lo estoy… ¿Cierto?

-Dime Bella…-comentó el can.- No escuchas voces en tu cabeza, ¿Cierto?-preguntó preocupado.

"…_."_

"…_."_

"… _¿No?"_

-Hum… NO…-reí nerviosamente.- No, no, no oigo voces.

Él suspiro aliviado. ¿Por qué?

-¿Es malo?-pregunté con temor.

-Un poco. Porque así, eres más fácil de manipular por…-hizo un silencio, dándole dramatismo a su diálogo.-… El lado oscuro.

¿El lado oscuro?

¿Ahora me dirán que Darth Vader es el que está detrás de esto?

"_Si Freddy Kruger, vino por ti, que no venga Vader…"_concluyo Bella mil demonios.

Ah…. Bueno, tenía razón.

-Pe-Pero…

-¡Bien!-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando al centro de la habitación.- Mi tiempo termino.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Pe-Pero si iniciaba a encariñarme contigo…

-Exacto.-concluyo feliz.- Aquí es donde termina mi entrenamiento. –sonrío. ¿Un perro puede sonreír?- Nos veremos el día final Bella. Suerte.

-¡Oye!

Y el maldito perro desapareció.

Oh si, en definitiva; estaba más que loca.

"_¿Y por qué no le dijiste la verdad?"_

No lo sé. Quizás por miedo.

-El miedo hace a los cobardes…-dijo una voz.

Giré a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía pero no había nada. Cero.

-¿Q-Quien eres?

-¿Quién crees que soy?-preguntó la vocecilla.

-Hum… ¿Mi conciencia?-pregunté.

-… ¿Por qué es tan fácil de adivinar quién soy?-dijo a modo de berrinche.

-Dios… ¿Tengo conciencia?-dije asombrada.

-¡Oye! Si existo, que no me escuches, es TU asunto.

-¿Dónde estás?-grité levantándome del suelo y mirando prácticamente a la nada.

-Atrás de ti.

Me volteé y juro que mis calzones viajaron al cielo, inframundo y cielo, con sello de haber pasado por ahí.

¿Esto era una puta broma, verdad?

"_¿Cuántas veces has dicho esa frase, y JAMAS ha sido una puta broma?"_ dijo molesta Bella mil Demonios.

Nunca. No, entonces. No era una puta broma. Para mí mala suerte.

* * *

><p><em>1.- Gore, hace referencia al género en donde hay mucha sangre, tripas, sangre y más sangre owo<em>

_2.- O.C.J.B: Obsesiva Compulsiva por Jacob Black._

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: Hello babys! -escondido tras Emmett, Emmett está callado o.o- Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.<strong>

**Emmett: Ya mariquita sal~**

**Seth: Como a ti no quieren violarte los miles de Fans...-dice llorón.-**

**Emmett: Oj Deoj Meoh! -¿Qué fue eso?- ¡Por que quieren violar a Seth y a mi no!? Grrrrr~ ¡Eso no es lindo! -Emmett Berrinches on.-**

**Todos: Awwwww~ Emmett! *-***

**Seth: B-Bueno... Si quieren tener a Emmett, también, comenten, compartan la historia, difundala; retuiteinla.. o como se diga -mohín.- Y tendrán al Sexy Emmett; y al Lindo Seth con ustedes! ^^U**

**Todos: -Enviando comentarios, publicandola en facebook, twitter, google+ etc etc.- ¡YAA!**

**Emmett: Seth...**

**Seth: ¿S-Sí?**

**Emmett: Corre.**

**Seth: Hecho.**

**Seth y Emmett: Salen corriendo despidiéndose a su paso de los lectores, mientras ellos... van a capturarlos.**


	19. Día 17

**Día 17**

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte así mirándome?g

-El tiempo que sea necesario.-contesté.

-¿Aun así pase más de tres días y tres noches?-preguntó.

-¿Ya pasaron?-contesté incrédula.

-Así es, ya pasaron tres días y tres noches…-dijo bostezando- Y es la primera vez que veo que no parpadeas, no sales de tu estupefacción, no comes, no vas al baño, no tomas agua, no nada.

-Es que es…

-¿Sorprendente?

-Sí.

-¿Increíble?

-Sí.

-¿Maravilloso?

-No es para tanto.

-Entonces reacciona ya.-contestó riendo.

Si Bella Mil Demonios, Bella "Kawaii" y aquella enferma mental Bella con O.C.J.B; fueran personas físicas y reales, me hubieran dado la golpiza de mi vida para poder reaccionar y volver en sí.

"_Vaya que tiene razón el bicho; tres días y tres noches bloqueándonos y mirándole… Fue un record"_

"_Hai, Hai~ jamás creímos eso de Ti, Bella-San"_

"_Incluso has superado el tiempo límite de ver a Jacob Black"_

Ya, creo que era más feliz cuando no oía voces ni nada.

Y la realidad llegó a mí de golpe: Me dio hambre, ganas inmensas de ir al baño a despojar el depósito que ya estaba en su límite; sentí como los ojos me ardían de sueño; como mis músculos estaban engarrotados por estar en la misma posición por tres benditos días y por sobre todo, mi razón tomo sus maletas y se largó, dejándome con la locura.

_**Locura: Hola Bella.**_

Ah~ Lo único que me faltaba. ¿La locura ahora tenía vida propia?

_**Locura: Siempre la eh tenido.**_

Como sea.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó.- ¿necesito presentarme?

-Si te digo que no, aun así lo harás, ¿No?

-Sí, de todas formas lo haré, es una obligación de todos aquellos que venimos a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento.

-Entonces hazlo.-rodé los ojos.

-no necesitas ser tan fría.-dijo quitándose su caso y dejando su bastón en el suelo, bien acomodados.- Si Pinocho estuviera en tu lugar, sería feliz con mi presencia… Dios mío…-continuo negando con la cabeza.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la juventud de hoy en día?

-Yo misma me lo pregunto, Pepe Grisho…

-Grillo.-contestó molesto.- ¿Acaso tienes problemas de lenguaje?

-Pero… todos así…-

-¿Los tienes?

-N-No…

-Entonces, dime Grillo. GRILLO. No Grisho.

-Si… Pepe Grish…

Me miró feo. Trague saliva.

-Grillo.

-Así me gusta.-sonrío.

Creo que era muy perturbador ver a un animalito de no más de cinco centímetros sonreír de forma perturbadora. Así como… Cuando tu madre te va a regañar pero está sonriendo. Perturbador.

"_Si"_ concordaron mis tres voces.

-Bueno…-carraspeo.- Me llamo Pepe Grillo. Soy famoso por haber ayudado en la vida de Pinocho, aquel pequeñuelo que era un muñeco de madera pero hoy en día es un chico común y corriente que vive su vida como cualquier adolescente…

-¿De verdad?-pregunté incrédula.- Pensé que eso de Pepe Grillo y Pinocho, solo era una historia de Walt Disney para que los niños no dijeran mentiras…

-Querida…-contesto sonriendo.-… Si supieras de donde se basa Disney en sus historias; cambiarías esa opinión…

-…Está…bien…creo…-murmuré.- ¿Algo más Pepe Grillo?

-Si…-dijo.- Primero que nada es mi deber el que comas, bañes y descanses un poco. Por qué tres días en vela y estando así como que en shock, no te hará bien para tu futuro entrenamiento.

-N-No estoy en condiciones de correr o hacer esfuerzo físico…-murmuré bajando la cabeza.

-No será físico.-contestó con suficiencia.

-¿Entonces?-dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran amarillos.

-Será mental.-sonrió

¡Odiaba esa sonrisa! ARGH~

"_Eso…"_

"…_Es…"_

"…_MALO."_ Concluyeron mis yo's

En definitiva. Creo que este pequeño bicho nos traería problemas. Y de los serios.

-Pero como tú eres una chica sana tanto física como mentalmente, no tendré problemas contigo, ¿Cierto?-finalizó encarnando una ceja.

"Maldito bicho, no te deseo el mal pero accidentalmente te voy a pisar" pensé.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA…-me reí.-… N-No… Claro que no, estoy perfectamente…

"_Mentirosa"_

-… Pero por ahora seguiré tus recomendaciones…

"_¡Mentirosa-Sama!"_

-¿De verdad?

-S-Sí…-sonreía forzadamente.- Así será… Si… Si me permites…

"_MENTIROSA"_

-Claro… Entonces, yo prepararé todo ara el entrenamiento. Ve con tranquilidad…. Isabella.

-Gra-Gracias…-susurré.

Y como si me hubieran prendido un cohete en la cola (1), salí corriendo al lobby (?) de la gran Habitación del Tiempo.

.

.

.

.

El grillo observó con cuidado como la chica salía corriendo al baño para poder ducharse, una vez que la perdió de vista, sacó su teléfono celular y marco el número que ya se sabía de memoria. Dio tres tonos y contestaron.

-Ella oculta algo.

-Ya sé, eso…Descubrir ahora, lo que es que oculta.

-No falló mucho en estas cuestiones…-murmuró el grillo siempre viendo hacia donde la chica se fue.- Pero… Creo que ella ya _no es ella._

-¿Tan seguro tu estas; Grillo Pepe?

-Lo estoy Yoda.

-Entonces…-se oyó un suspiro del otro lado.- Tú trabajo, será ahora… Qué es lo que tiene, descubrirlo tú tendrás.

-Así será.

-Bien.

Y colgó.

A decir verdad, ese pequeño grillo, era más perverso y maquiavélico, que la vocecilla molesta de Isabella. Y él, ya tenía una idea de que era lo que tenía la chica.


	20. Día 18

**Tarzan: Personajes...-leyendo intento de hoja arrugada.- Per-Per ¿Qué dice Jane?**

**Jane: Jejeje Hay Tarzán...-mira a la audiencia.- Lo siento... Es nuevo.. ^^U Los personajes son propiedad de Dis.. COF S. Meyer, ya saben, la costumbre de pertenecer a Disney -se ríe.- La trama es de la chica Yuki~ Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 18<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

-¡Bien chicos, un poco más a la derecha!... ¡Un poco más!... ¡Un poco…! ¡DEJA DE TRAGARTE LA COMIDA PELUSÍN!

-Pelusín es bueno~

-¡AH! ¡YA SE PASARON, INUTILES, UN POCO MÁS A LA IZQUIERDA AHORA~!... ¡AHÍ! ¡EXCELENTE! Pueden tomar un descanso…

Todos los muchachos que había utilizado para el trabajo, se tumbaron encima de otros o donde su cuerpo les dijera tratando de tomar un respiro… Moh~ Qué poco aguante tenían.

-Dime Seth…-me preguntó el vampiro que fingía no ser vampiro pero que yo sabía que era vampiro.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?

-¿Para qué demonios nos sirve esa fuente?-dijo comiendo un poco de comida.

-¡Tú también!- grité exaltado.

-Es comida, ¿No? –Se encogió de hombros.- De aquí a que la repartas en porciones iguales…Se echará a perder por eso prefiero comer un poco ahora.

-Moh~ -dije cerrando los ojos y suspirando.- No tienes remedio Chupa-

-¿Hum?

-N-Nada…-sonreí con nerviosismo.- E-Esto… ¡Nos vemos!

-Claro…-rodo los ojos.

Bella llevaba pocos día encerrada en esa pequeña carpa, no sé qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero una vez ella entró, no hubo poder humano que logrará abrir esa carpa. Muchos dijeron que los poderes de Bella estaban creciendo, otros que solo se limitó a dormir ahí y cerro la tienda. Zero dijo que ella estaba acompañada de alguien más y yo… Bueno, yo solo esperaba que saliera antes del apocalipsis final.

Bueno, les reportaré: Una vez ella entro a esa carpa, puse a trabajar a todo mundo; no tuvimos descanso hasta apenas unos minutos. Había divido el ejercito que estábamos construyendo; unos chicos se iban con Zero para aprender a trabajar con cualquier cosa, ya que él sabía usar hasta una hoja como arma mortal; así que él era encargado de la artillería; Otros más iban con Peter Pan para poder controlar un poco la mente -no tengo idea de por qué lo elegían a él si había mejores capacitados que él.- como sea; unos cuantos más venían conmigo para aprender a usar su potencial con la fuerza física; por que como han de saber, son el sexy lobo mejor, más joven, rápido y ágil que pudieran…

-Deja de fantasear en voz alta.-dijeron a mi lado.

-¿Eh?

-Estás hablando en voz alta Seth, y soy de los mejores capacitados para el control mental.-contestó haciendo un puchero.

-Oh vamos duende verde….

-¡No soy duende verde!-chilló.

-Vale, vale…-dije alzando las manos en son de paz.- NO te alteres calabaza…

-Seth…-sentenció.

-Ya… jajajaja…. Pero…. Jaajajaja…. Si usarás ropa diferente…. Jajaja…

-Al menos uso ropa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunté molesto.

-Al menos yo uso ropa, no como _otros_ que a duras penas llevan unas bermudas, porque ni zapatos traen.

-Ha-Hace calor.-me excusé.

-Además… a mí no me quieren violar los lectores…

-¡Ha-Hace calor!-me defendí.- Además no traigo mallones de niña puestos.

-¡N-No son mallones de niña!-se defendió sonrojándose un poco.- Es… Comodidad…

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Duende Calabaza Verde!

-¡Exhibicionista canino!

-Par de niños llorones que se insultan de forma infantil.-interrumpió Zero.

-…

-…

-¿Ven? –Dijo terminándose un pedazo de Pan Lembas.- Mira tú…-señalo a Peter.- Eres un niño que parece que trae moco embarrado

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo.

Yo me aguante las ganas de reír.

-Esa ropa, ese verde color moco… Es algo… Raro ¿Sabes? Seth tiene razón, deberías de usar otro tipo de ropa, además de andar flotando por todos lados.

-Pero… Pero…

-Y tú…-dijo señalándome e ignorando olímpicamente a Peter.- Deja de andar desnudo casi; vamos, ¿No te cohíbe que medio mundo te miré?

-Nadie me mira…-susurré.

-Claro que si, compruébalo por ti mismo

Giré mi rostro y todos…si TODOS los presentes, estaban con su mirada clavada sobre mí. Los seres mágicos, unos cuantos más ayudantes de Zero, amigos de Peter… Vamos, incluso Frick, Capitán Musho y Pelusín me miraban…

Mejor dicho… me _violaban_ con la mirada.

Me sentí cohibido.

-¿Tengo o no tengo la razón?-dijo sonriendo como campeón.

-A callar…-murmuré.- ¡Y ustedes! –Les grite a los violadores visuales.- ¡Pónganse a trabajar!

Y en un santiamén regresaron a sus labores.

Seguí la sugerencia del chupasangre y me coloqué una camiseta aunque me estuviera asando pero prefería morir frito que morir por violaciones visuales.

Después de ese momento incómodo, seguimos trabajando, terminamos de poner la fuente porque se veía bonita ahí y terminé de impartir tareas al resto. Zero regreso a su trabajo de entrenar a su grupo, y al igual que yo Peter se cambió de ropa.

-¿Y ahora que eres?

-Trato de vestir como un adolescente normal.-contestó

-¿Y te va bien?

-Me siento extraño con esto.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que usas pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra pegada al cuerpo que dice "Bite me" ¿Sabes lo que dice? –pregunté divertido.

-No… me la dio Zero diciendo que está me quedaría bien-se jaló la playera acomodándola.- ¿Qué dice? Pregunto preocupado.

-Oh, no…-dije riendo.- Nada malo, nada malo… Solo… Solo…

-¿Solo?

-Solo… Nada, olvídalo, dice que eres genial.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con los ojos brillando.

-Si…

-Bien… Bueno, iré a hacer mis cosas.-dicho esto salió corriendo a su lugar de trabajo.

Al verlo perdido de mi vista, me solté a reír un poco más. Pensé que era una vil mentira cuando decían que Peter Pan era inocente a más no poder. Ya había comprobado que no era así. Mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas observé como venía Capitán Musho algo agitado.

-Seth…-me llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Musho?

-El enemigo se está preparando.

-¿Para cuándo?-pregunté con seriedad.

-Pronto… No sabría decirte cuando… Pero es pronto.

-Está bien… Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Seguiré informándote.

Y dicho esto se fue. Volteé a ver la carpa, para esperar que Bella saliera… Pero como iban las cosas… Supongo que tardaría un poco más, pero la cuestión era…

¿Cuánto tiempo más?

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: -se asoma.- Ola ke ase? <strong>

**Todos: O.O ¿S-Seth?**

**Seth: -se ríe.- HAHAHA, no se crean~ Era broma n_n ¿Cómo están? -les mira.- Como verán... Apareció el chico sexy de la historia.**

**Zero: Ejem...-carraspea y se hecha su cabello para atrás.- Claro... Solo tú...**

**CLub de Fans de Zero: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! ¡ZEROOO!**

**Club de Fans de Seth: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~! ¡SETHACIO! ¡SETH!**

**Club de Fans de Zero y Seth: ¡Los amamos!**

**Zero y Seth: Jajaja n_ñ Gr-Gracias... -nerviosismo.-**

**Zero: Bueno, espero disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Seth: ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Yuki: Lamento no haber subido el Miércoles de esta semana, pero tuve complicaciones. En recompensa les daré dos capítulos el día de hoy. Nos leemos el próximo Miércoles! Por cierto, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía jejeje n_ñ**


	21. Día 19

**Emmett: ¡Buenas hermosos! no más que yo...-murmura lo último.- Lamentamos la ausencia, pero bueno, Yuki ya se disculpará ¬¬'**

**Yuki: D: -retrocede.- u.u**

**Emmett: Es bromaa~ -sonrisa colgate.-**

**Yuki: O/O**

**Emmett: Bueno, bueno, menos charla y más lectura...**

**Carlisle: -Se asoma desde una esquina.- Buenas tardes... Por cierto, La canción mencionada es propiedad de Lady gaga, nosotros de S. Meyer y la trama, es de esa bella chica ;D**

**Emmett: -lo empuja de regreso.- ya ya, me robas mi fama... ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 19<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Miré a todos a los ojos.

Ellos me miraron a mí.

Todos nos miramos entre todos.

-¡Comencemos!

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays. Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start. And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart…_

Y nos comenzamos a mover muy al estilo _Lady Gaga_.

Muchos de ustedes, simples mortales o simples _muggles_ no han de entender mi técnica de movimientos Gagatescos. Y no espero que los comprendan. Solo les diré que este tipo de ritual, y este tipo de entrenamiento haría más fuertes a los aliados de Bella…

-Es en serio… ¿Seth?-murmuro Zero anonadado.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –Inquirió.- ¿¡Porque todos se mueven como zombies estúpidos!?

-¡No le hagan caso! ¡Sigan el ritmo de la música! ¡Hagan lo mismo que yo haga!

-¡Seth!

-¡No le hagan caso! ¡Ahora TODOS!

-¡Se-!-gritó Zero pero su grito fue ahogado.

-Ahora mira esto… Kiryuu~-canturree y sonreí con autosuficiencia.

Miré a todo mi equipo de trabajo y una vez más alentándolos les grité:

-¡La danza de la Diosa Kali (1)!… ¡YA!

-Se…

Todos formamos una fila larga simulando que era uno y moviendo sus manos extremadamente rápido, haciendo parecer que esa única persona que estaba al frente –o sea yo.- tenía miles de brazos. Al terminar con la danza de la Diosa Kali, todos rompimos formación y les felicité.

Me dirigí a la grabadora y apagué el reproductor, que en ese entonces estaba reproduciendo _Póker Face,_ de Lady Gaga.

Tomé una toalla y me sequé el rostro, lo cierto era que tenía todo el cuerpo y el rostro empapados de sudor… Quizás darme una ducha sería lo mejor.

-Qué onda Zero…-le salude palmeando su espalda.

Él… Me miraba de una forma extraña. Más extraña de lo habitual.

-¿Zero?-le llamé tomando agua de mi botella de agua pura _"epura"_ (Corto comercial: ¡Epura agua más pura, todo el día! -Fin del corto comercial-) ¿Zero?

-Dime… que demonios fue eso…-susurró.

-Ah bueno…-comencé a acariciar mi barbilla con la mano derecha y sonreí ganador.- ¡Es mi súper técnica secreta! ¡La danza de la Diosa Kali!

-Querrás decir, la vergüenza de la tribu Quileute.

-¿¡Qué!?- interrogué ofendido.- ¡Cómo te atreves Chupa-!

-¿Chupa?

-Chupa…

-¿Chupa…?-inquirió.

-Chu-Chupa…- ¿Ahora que le decía? Él creía que nosotros no sabíamos que sabíamos que era.- Chupa-Chups (2) ¿Quieres una?

-Déjate de tonterías…-dijo algo molesto y confundido.- ¿De verdad eso estás entrenando con tus hombres?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que con eso los derrotaremos?

-Sip.

-¿En serio?

-Sip.

-¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

-Porque todos me aman…

-…

-¡Hey espera! ¡No soy estúpido!

-Claro, lo que digas, Inu…

-¡Asdghadhgadhagsd!-grité mientras me jalaba mis bellos y delicados cabellos.

Zero y el resto me miró con algo más allá llamado "asombro" Mis chicos, mis sethoquianos me miraban con asombro. Zero por otro lado, creo estaba planeando internarme en una clínica de salud mental.

-Seth…-se me acercó y me abrazo por la espalda.

(Fundashi on)

-¿P-Por qué no vas a descansar?

¿Qué? Esperen….

¿Esto es una _invitación?_ ¡Vamos Seth! Reacciona. A ver, a ver… En las series yaoi es común que el _seme_ le haga ese tipo de sugerencias a su _uke _ para después… -lenguaje no apto para muchos.-

Esperen.

Esperen.

Esperen.

¿Yo…?

¿Yo?

¿Uke?

¿Seme?

¿Yaoi?

-¡NO SERE TU UKE ZERO!-grité y salí corriendo del lugar, alejándome lo más pronto posible de todo y todos.

.

.

.

.

Él chico de cabellos platinados estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos que en la realidad. O bueno, ficción hecha realidad.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Seth dijo; "No seré tu uke Zero"? Para empezar… Él no tenía ni una mínima idea de que era lo que quiso decirle aquel chiquillo. En segunda. A lo mejor, aquel chiquillo estaba obteniendo demasiada presión por ser el segundo al mando.

Negó con la cabeza; algo agobiado.

Si, era eso. Se dijo.

Solo era la presión del momento, de que ya faltaba menos para el día del gran "Apocalipsis" por eso Seth ya no sabía ni que hacía, ni lo que decía…

¿Verdad?

-Eh Señor….-le dijo uno de los aprendices de Seth.

-¿Sí?-se giró y le miro.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Debería de ir a ver cómo está nuestro amo…

¿Amo?

¿Qué tanto les hizo Seth a estos pobres indigentes? Se preguntó Zero.

-Veré que puedo hacer…-murmuró sonriendo cortésmente.

-Hágalo…Ya que nosotros, los Sethoquianos… No sabremos que hacer sin él… Y sin sus mandos… Por…Favor…-dijo entrando en estado de llanto.

Zero solo sonrió forzadamente, movió las manos para calmar aquel pobre chico y se alejó lo más lento y discretamente que pudo.

Cuando estuvo lejos de los terrenos de Seth, se recargo en una piedra y suspiro.

-¿Qué les hizo ese monstruo?-susurró.

* * *

><p>(1) Diosa Kali: Es una divinidad de la cultura hindú.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: Entra con miedo.- ¿No está Zero, verdad? ¿Verdad? -se pega demasiado a la pantalla del PC agobiado<strong>

**Lectores: N-No... -se acercan a la pantalla del Pc con lentitud.-**

**Seth: ¡Qué bueno! -se aleja.-**

**Lectores: asjdhahad .. -frustrados (?)-**

**Seth: ¡Bueno! Como verán aquí esta ya la recta final de está historia *O* Esperemos haya sido de su agrado; Yuki me informa -dice inclinándose para oír las palabras de la escritora.- Yuki me informa que se disculpará en el capítulo 21, así que, espero la lean ¬_¬**

**Yuki: n_ñ S-Seth...**

**Seth: Bueno -sigue brillando como siempre.- Los veré en el siguiente capítulo owo ¡Nos vemos!**

**-Seth y Yuki salen de escena. Se asoma una vez más Carlisle.-**

**Carlisle: Por cierto, si tienen un comentario, duda, reclamación o algo...-sonríe de forma tenebrosa.- Con el mayor respeto posible y en los RR -sonríe y brilla(?)- Nos vemos Chicos.**

**-Se esfuma.-**


	22. Día 20

**Zero: -entra sobándose la cabeza.- Buenas tardes... -murmura.- Hoy Emmett estará ausente**

**Emmett: -a lo lejos se puede ver un pequeño bulto amarrado de pies a cabeza con cosas "anti-vampiros" (Qué funcionaron muy bien en él)- DD:**

**Zero: -sonríe.- Espero estén disfrutando de está historia, ya que, como mencionaron antes; ya estamos por terminar. Espero sin más, que lo disfruten y valoren el gran esfuerzo de la creadora.**

**Ichiru: -Entra desde un lugar un chico idéntico a Zero.- Buenas tardes -dice cortes.-**

**Club de Fans de Zero: ¡ICHIRU! asdkjhdas! w :nosebleed:**

**Ichiru: Q-qué señoritas tan más agradables...-sonríe forzadamente.-**

**Zero: S-Si... lo sé...?**

**Ichiru: Bueno, nos toco hacer la parte de presentación del capítulo del día de hoy. Espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier inconveniente, haganlo saber a la autora -sonríe y hace reverencia.-**

**Zero: La trama es cien por ciento de Yuki.**

**Ichiru: Los personajes son propiedad respectiva de sus autores, principalmente de . Abajo se especifica de quien**

**Hermanos Kiryruu: Disfrutenlo -reverencia.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 20<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Después del pequeño día del gran incidente de Seth, la danza de la Diosa Kali, lo de uke y los auto-denominados "Sethoquianos" Zero se prometió que no hablaría con toda esa bola de raros sobre todo se prometió –e incluso hizo un pacto de sangre con él mismo.- de que no cruzaría palabras con Seth… Por el bien de su poca salud mental, era preferible que no hablaran.

Los días siguientes; Zero estuvo ayudando a Peter, ya que él era el encargado de promover las estrategias de vuelo, con alguno que otro mono raro –según a ojos de Zero.- Trato de tomar el mando a oscuras de Seth, porque sabía de ante mano que el chiquillo se pondría de malas o le haría una escena como la de aquella vez, y como había hecho antes; se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a cruzar palabras con él hasta el día del apocalipsis.

.

.

.

-Bien chicos, por el día de hoy es todo, pueden descansar, traten de dormir un poco, dormir y mentalizarse ya para los últimos días de entrenamiento.- les dije a las personas que estaban a cargo mío.

-¡Si, Zero-Sama!-contestaron todos en un grito y saludando.

-Bueno…-susurré.

Dicho esto, se fueron. Me dejaron solo y suspiré. Ah~ Era cansado estar de un lado para otro, tratar de mantener la cordura y evitar a Seth.

-¡Zero!-escuché a lo lejos la voz de Seth.- ¡Zeroo~ Es hora de comer!

-¿Ahora es mi madre?-me pregunté en voz alta.

_"Si quieres mantener un poco tu cordura… Corre"_

-Sí.

Y sin necesidad de pedir permiso, salí corriendo de mi pequeño lugar de entrenamiento, perdiéndome por completo del radar de Seth. Cuando por fin me encontré lejos de las garras de Seth, noté que el campamento poco a poco se comenzaba a vaciar; y eso… Era algo extraño. Giré mi cabeza en busca de otras señales de vida y me encontré con el infantil de Peter.

-Hey Peter…-saludé.

-Hola Zero.- contestó sin prestarme atención.

-¿Hum?- me acerqué un poco más y le miré.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…-dijo en un susurró.- Al parecer ya están aquí.

Mi cuerpo se heló por completo. ¿Aquí? ¿Tan rápido? Pero… ¡Bella aún no regresaba de sus putas vacaciones! Sentí como mis colmillos salían un poco, y traté de calmarme. No podía convertirme en vampiro aquí y menos frente a Peter.

-¿Zero?-me miró intranquilo.- ¿Todo bien?

-S-sí… ¿Cómo sabes que ya están aquí?

-Bueno…-murmuró mirando a otro lado.- digamos que ya han matado a unos diez…Jejeje.

-¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices pedazo de…!

-¡Zero, Peter!

-Oh…Oh…-dijimos al unisón Peter y yo.

-Chicos, los eh estado buscando todo el día, ¿Qué hacen? Vamos a comer, ¡Yai!

Ninguno de los dos le siguió el juego como solíamos hacerlo. Al contrario de ello, solo le miramos con seriedad y él después de sonreír estúpidamente por cinco minutos, cambio su semblante.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Peter.

-¿Yo por qué?

-Por imbécil.-le contesté cruzándome de brazos.

-Siempre tan delicado Zero…-dijo Seth.

-Claro… Peter…-dije ignorando de nuevo a Seth.

-Verás…

-Veo.

-Pues…

-¿Pues…?

-Los chicos…

-Ajam…

-¡Deja de interrumpirlo!-le grité.- Peter, habla de una maldita vez.

-Ya están aquí los siete.-contestó.

-¿Los siete?-pregunté confundido.- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Es el inicio del fin.-contestó Seth con solemnidad.

-Explícate Inu.

-Los siete, son los generales, por decirlo así, del lado oscuro…-dijo con voz lúgubre.- Son Eso (1), Fredy Kruger (2), Darth Vader (3), Las hermanas del cabello largo…

-Espera.-dijo Peter interrumpiendo el discurso –por primera vez.- serio de Seth.- ¿Quiénes son esas?

-Samara Morgan (4) y Regan McNeil (5)…

-No me digas…

-Qué son…

-¡La niña del aro y la niña del exorcista!-gritamos asustados Peter y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, son ellas dos. Conforman un solo equipo por decirlo así. Por qué las dos se complementan…-hizo una pausa, tomo aire y continuo.- Sauron (6), Pinhead (7) y quien comanda todo esto…

-¿Quién es?-preguntamos con suma curiosidad Peter y yo.

-Aro Vulturi.

-¿Ah?

-Claro está, que, como ustedes no son parte de esta historia…-dijo relajándose por completo y regresando a ser el mismo estúpido de siempre.- No saben quién es.

-Claro que lo sabemos…-dijimos los dos.

-Aro Vulturi, es el Jefe de los "Vampiros reales".-dijo Peter haciendo comillas en el aire.- Se cree la gran ostia y quiere matar a los Cullen y quedarse con Bella a como dé lugar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunté.

-Bella me contó.

-Ah~…-miré a Seth- Además Aro Vulturi está en busca de cualquier pelea con tal de como ya dijo Seth quedarse con los elementos importantes de la familia Cullen. También me lo contó Bella.

-Bueno… Me ahorraron el contarles la historia.-concluyó Seth.

-Y bueno…-dijo como no queriendo al cosa Peter.-… ¿Qué haremos?

Seth y yo nos miramos y sonreímos de una forma tan cómplice que puedo jurar que hasta el mismo Peter se estremeció.

-Lucharemos.-contesté.

-¡Pero aún no estamos preparados!-se excusó Peter.- Además… ¡Bella no sale de esa pequeña casa de campaña, y ya lleva más de un mes!

Seth dio dos pasos y coloco una mano en el hombro izquierdo del chico. Lo palmeo y lo miro, con seriedad.

-¿Confías en Bella?-preguntó.

-Claro que lo hago…-susurró.- Pero…

-Entonces, lucharemos por ella… Y ella llegará en el momento adecuado… ¿De acuerdo?

Peter me miró como buscando un apoyo, pero yo solo asentí a las palabras de Seth. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo había dicho algo coherente. Peter solo suspiro y asintió con lentitud.

-Está bien… Todo sea por Bella.

-Por Bella.-contestó Seth.

-Por Bella concluí.

Solo esperaba… De verdad esperaba que esa chica, lograra cumplir con su parte.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Personaje principal –y villano.- En la novela de terror It, de Stephen King.<em>

_(2) Personaje principal de la saga de películas de terror A Nightmare on Elm Street. Creado por Wes Craven._

_(3) Antagonista principal de la trilogía de Star Wars. Creado por George Lucas._

_(4) Personaje de la película El Aro, basada en el personaje Ficticio Japonés Sadako Yamamura._

_(5) Personaje ficticio y antagonista de la novela El exorcista, creado por William Peter Blatt._

_(6) Personaje de la novela El Señor de los anillos. Creado por J.R.R Tolkien._

_(7) Personaje ficticio de la novela de Terror Hellraiser, creado por Clive Barker_

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper: Bueno... los hermanos platino hicieron bien su trabajo -sonríe divertido.-<strong>

**Hermanos Kyriuu: ¬¬' n_ñ -sonríen al público.-**

**Jasper: Cómo sea. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 20, esperamos sea igual de agradable que el resto. Y como ven, ya aparecieron los chicos malos de la historia... ¿Podrán Bella, Peter, Zero, Seth y el resto vencerlos? -sonríe tenebrosamente.- Habrá que ver :3**

**Jasper: Bueno, me despido. Nos leeremos en otro capítulo más, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o reclamaciones -sonríe.- En RR y con respeto, ¿Sí? -ondas super brillosas Jasperinas.- Nos vemos chicos.~**


	23. Día 21

**Seth: ¡Esto es horrible! Me toca la presentación -desanimado-**

**Emmett: Al menos no te quitaron voluntariamente a fuerzas de la presentación -dice cruzándose de brazos.-**

**Todos: Emmett hace pucheros Fú Fú.**

**Emmett: -les mira y se gira ofendido(?)-.3.**

**Seth: Ya~ Ya saben que es así n_n -carraspea.- Bueno, queremos darles las gracias una vez más por seguirnos, ¡Ya solo nueve días! D: -pone cara como en el cuadro de Van Go "El grito"- Pero... Esperemos sean los nueve días más emocionantes :3**

**Emmett: -asiente asiente.-**

**Seth: Bueno, sin más los dejo con el capítulo de hoy (aunque fueron tres de golpe) - sonríe.- Pero bueno, al parecer es el último de hoy nwn**

**Emmett: -le tapa la boca a Seth: ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**Carlisle: -se asoma y enseña un cartel.- "Personajes propiedad de y la trama es de ella" -una flecha señala a la chica.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 21<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

En las lejanías más lejanas de la habitación de Isabella Swan, allá en las partes negras y oscuras, donde la basura jamás había sido removida, en donde los hombrecillos de migajón eras esclavizados a más no poder; se encontraba sin lugar a dudas, el Grupo de los Siete.

Todos ellos se encontraban en éxtasis total, porque dentro de poco… Muy poco a decir verdad, atacarían a esa mujer y todos se quedarían con pedazo de su cuerpo… Como suvenir.

-Hey… ¿Podré quedarme con su cabello?-preguntó Regan.

-Jejeje… JAJAJAJA…Será…Será… ¿Por qué tu cabello está maltratado, Ree-gaan?

-Cállate estúpido Payaso.

-Pennywise suena mejor…-le dijo algo molesto.- Recuerda que aún eres una niña.

-Y tú una cosa del espacio.- la defendió Samara.

-Oh~ ¡Samara quiere jugar!-dijo emocionado y sonriendo.- ¡Juguemos!-vociferó abriendo de par en par la boca mostrando sus largos y afilados dientes blancos.

-Cálmate Pennywise…-dijo Hellraiser.- Se supone que por quien venimos es por Isabella. No se maten entre ustedes… Al menos no aún.

-Qué gran ayuda eres.- dijo rodando los ojos Aro.

-Hey Darth…-dijo Freddy sonriendo y afilando sus cuchillas mientras subía sus pies a la mesa.- ¿Tú que harás cuando nos repartamos a Bellita?

-Pasarla al lado oscuro… Y ganarle… a… Yoda…

-¿Al duende verde?-dijo burlón.

-¡Tenle respeto!-dijo el hombre de la fuerza Oscura alzando su mano y apretándola en el aire ahogando a Freddy.

-E-Enti-endo…-dijo con dificultad.

Mientras Aro se golpeaba la cabeza con una mano, se percató de que el único que no hablaba era el Rey Sauron, qué solo se mantenía alejados de todos, en una esquina sentando y acariciando con devoción a su más… ¿Qué era esa horrible cosa?

-Se llaman orcos.-contestó el Rey, percatándose de la mirada de confusión y asco de Aro.

-Ah… vaya…Es…Es… Interesante.

-Demasiado…-murmuró el Jefe de los Vulturi.

Se quedó callado y observó cómo sus nuevos "reclutas" se amenazaban de muerte, molestaban y apostaban los pedazos de Bella. Al principio se había molestado porque nadie había seguido el plan principal de él: Vencer a todos, ganar esa guerra y quedarse con Isabella, y de paso con Edward y Alice. Pero como, a aquellos seres que había invocado eran mucho más superiores a él… no pudo negarse cuando ellos hicieron el acuerdo de: ganar, vencer, sacar unas pocas almas y repartirse el cuerpo y alma de Bella.

¡Bien! Dame esas cinco Aro…-dijo Freddy mientras estrechaba su mano buena con la de Aro.

Aro lo lamento terriblemente.

Una ráfaga de imágenes nada agradables pasaron por su mente; dejándolo completamente traumado.

-¿Aro?-lo miraron las niñas.- ¿Está bien? Parece…

-Asustado.-finalizó Freddy sonriendo.

Se alejó de todos mirándolos con una expresión vacía en el rostro, se acostó el suelo, se hizo ovillo y trato de no llorar… Y después lloró. Aunque claro no le salieron lágrimas.

Todos al ver la actitud de Aro se quedaron en silencio por un momento y después se soltaron a reír a carcajadas. Las hermanas del cabello largo se cayeron de las sillas en las que estaban sentadas, Freddy al tratar de palmear a Pennywise, le ensarto varias veces sus cuchillas al payaso, y este abrió de sobremanera su boca carcajeándose más fuerte que el resto. Inclusive Darth Vader y Sauron se agarraron el estómago por tanta risa.

Aro por su parte fingió no ver aquello y se chupó el dedo.

-Si…si… Ella es igual… a ti… Será…Será…-decía Samara.-… Perfecto…

-Ella eds peod…-dijo con el dedo en la boca.- Eds mads mieddosa qued yod.

-Perrrrrfecto.-concluyo Regan.

Hubo un silencio de cinco minutos… Y de nuevo se soltaron a reír.

Al parecer esta pelea la iban a disfrutar mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter: -entra con temor al lugar vistiendo una polera negra pegada (*¬*) y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos con converse.- Ho-Hola...<strong>

**Lectores: -Dejan de hacer lo que hacían y le miran... LE MIRAN- Hola c:**

**Peter: Es-Este..-saca la tablet que Yuki le prestó.- Bu-Bueno...-carraspea y lee.- Gracias por leer este capítulo y esperamos haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario de cualquier tipo por favor sean amables de dejarlo en los Reviews...-mira a Yuki.- ¿Qué es eso? -inocencia brutal.-**

**Yuki: -se pone tapones en la nariz.- T-Tú sigue leyendo.**

**Peter: Es-Está bien. ¿Qué más? Bueno...-lee entre lineas.- ¡Esperemos nos sigan al final! Ya que deseamos su presencia en la cuenta regresiva... Sin más, me despido, Adiós! -sale corriendo completamente apenado.-**

**Yuki: Disculpen el comportamiento de Peter, es algo tímido -sonríe.- Bueno, antes de despedirme quería disculparme con ustedes por mi retraso. Sé que prometí actualizar cada Miércoles, pero tuve depresión literaria o.o Y bueno, eso me impidió seguir, pero como ven eh regresado y con tres capítulos seguidos. **

**Como los chicos ya les dijeron estamos entrando en la recta final. Espero me sigan hasta el fin y que todos y cada uno de los capítulos sean de su agrado. Ahora quiero pedirles que si quieren una aparición especial solo diganme y los complaceré nwn Espero el Miércoles -si no me da depresión literaria, me muero o enfermo.- Subir capítulos nwn**

**Sin más me retiro. Los leeré y Gracias!**


End file.
